SG Inuyasha
by I Bleed Copper And Blue
Summary: Kagome has come back to see her world destroyed at the hands of an alien race, her family dead, and who are the invaders. StargateInuyasha crossover. You like battles, you definately get them. KagInu, SanMir. COMPLETED!
1. Naraku's Death and Kagome's and Inyasha'

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Stargate SG-1.

**Chapter 1:**

**Naraku's Death and Kagome's and Inuyasha's Feelings**

"Finally" thought an battle ready Inuyasha, racing towards Naraku's location. With Kagome on his back, Sango, Shippo and Miroku on Kilala's back, not to far behind.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"Yes" answered Kagome.

"After we destroy Naraku" said Inuyasha rather nervously. "Can we talk, alone".

"Why" asked Kagome confused.

"We don't have the time" said Inuyasha, "Naraku is seconds away". About ten seconds later Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome of. Then drew the Tetseiga and charged at Naraku. The rest of the gang got there, and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. Which was a direct hit, cutting threw, and came back to her. Naraku changed into his true form, after dodging Inuyasha's attack. And Naraku, counter-attacked, and if it wasn't for Kagura getting between Naraku, Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have died.

"Now's not the for that Miroku" Sango said as Miroku got a feel of her ass. And after that Miroku got off Kilala, and attacked Naraku at close range. Trying to distract Naraku, as Kagome fired just a little high expecting Naraku to evade Miroku's attack. Naraku seen through this and directly attacked Miroku. Miroku realized this to late, and was sent flying into a tree. Sango rushed to Miroku's side, to se if he was okay. Sango got up, and with almost pure hatred, threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, only to have Naraku dodge it. Inuyasha used his wind scar, and Kagome shot her arrow. Both hit directly, and Naraku quickly recovered. "I'll get you Naraku" said a very annoyed Sango, just after catching her Hiraikotsu, threw it at him. Naraku caught it and hit Sango with the flat side of it. Sending her flying into the same trees as Miroku flew into. Now the two are side by side, unable to continue the fight.

Kagome was now in a little bit a daze now that Miroku and Sango were badly injured. "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha just as Naraku attacked Kagome. Inuyasha tried to get to Kagome but Naraku, had to much of a head start. But lucky for Kagome, Koga wasn't that far off, and got Kagome out the way before Naraku attacked. "Muttface, would could you let Kagome get so close to Naraku," said Koga just before he landed and let Kagome off. Inuyasha and Koga started to circle Naraku waiting for the right moment to strike.

Kagome aimed another arrow but before she fired, an arrow went through Naraku from behind. Kikyo joined the battle. Inuyasha and Koga used that opportunity to attack. So did Kagome, she fired her arrow at Naraku. Naraku evaded her arrow and Kagome's arrow hit and killed Koga. "No, I didn't mean to do that, Koga, I'm sorry".

Kikyo came up to her side "After this, if we both survive, I'll show how to use your powers more effectively, and don't worry I don't have feelings for Inuyasha anymore." And with that both Kikyo and Kagome shot another salvo of arrows at Naraku. Naraku was to busy trying to fight Inuyasha.

Then from the skies, Sesshoumaru came, drawn the Tenseiga and swung it, reviving Kagura and Koga. "Kagome why?" "Naraku you have no control over me now, now die" as she use her dance of blades. Koga leaped at Naraku. Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga, and pulled out Toukijin, and slashed Naraku. Inuyasha did the same, while Kikyo and Kagome shot their arrows, at Naraku.

Naraku, took the damage, healed and struck Sesshomaru from behind, and attack him until Sesshoumaru went limp. No matter what anyone did to try and stop it. Naraku turned his attentions to Kagome. And charged at her. Kagome and Kikyo shot arrows into him but he kept coming. It was to late, but Kikyo, and Koga got in the way. All three of them send flying, Koga and Kikyo dead. And Kagome barely conscious.

"Now its just me and you Inuyasha," Naraku laughed.

"You Bastard" said Inuyasha, now very pissed off. "I'll get you for Kagome".

"Love to see you try". And Naraku sent his miasma every where in an attempt to finish off Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Inuyasha used to use backlash wave, "See you in Hell", and Kagome with everything she had shot her last arrow. Naraku was consumed by the attack, and was destroyed.

"Miroku" Sango said.

"Yeah" Miroku replied.

"In case we die from our" said Miroku and was cut off by Sango, "Don't you say a thing like that or I'll kill you myself".

"I love you, I always have" said Miroku, with tears, and a little bit of fear.

"I ...Love you ...too" said Sango. All they did after that until help came was embracing each other or their death.

"Kagome, are you okay" said a very nervous Inuyasha, "No don't leave me now, your to important than that".

"Miroku, no. I love to much for you to die!" yelled Sango. Seconds later Sango died. Sesshoumaru waking up, seen Miroku and Sango dead. Used all of his remaining energy to walk over to them, pulled out the Tenseiga and swung. After that he fell to the ground.

Two months have passed. Sango and Miroku have been married. And all their wounds have been healed. Koga's and Kikyo's funeral were as you would expect them to be. Kagome's and Inuyasha's private time has not come yet, for Kagome was to injured for Inuyasha's words.

They were finally able to travel. And off they went back to Keade's village. When they stopped for the night, Inuyasha silently said

"Sango, can you get Miroku, and Shippo away from here," Inuyasha asked.

"What for?" Sango asked a little confused.

"WHY do think!" said Inuyasha trying to stay quiet.

"Ohhh, Alright I will", Sango said. "Hey Shippo, Miroku can you help me fetch the water, and fire wood."

"Alright I'll get the firewood", said Shippo.

"I guess Shippo will need some help with the firewood" said Miroku.

"No, I think Shippo won't a problem at all." said Sango.

Miroku seen the lust in Sango's eyes. "Yeah I guess your right, you need any help".

"Yep".

"Yay, Now were alone" said by an overexcited Inuyasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Remember just before the final battle with Naraku?"

"The conversation?"

"Yep" said Inuyasha, "I have something to say to you."

"What?" asked Kagome, with a serious tone"

"...I ... Lo...ve ... Y...ou!" said trying to hold the tears back but couldn't.

"Oh my god" Kagome said, with tears coming down her face, "I ... also ... love ... y...ou, I have since a long time ago!"

With that Inuyasha hugged her. "Please Kagome don't ever leave me, w...ill you ... be... my ... ma...te?"

"How can I say no" said Kagome. Then they kissed each other passionately.

(A/N): Please review, and help me improve.


	2. Kagomes Era

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Stargate SG-1, I don't I have to mention this anymore. I believe that you have some intelligence.

**Chapter 2:**

**Kagomes Era**

That night Kagome and Inuyasha confessed. Inuyasha Kissed Kagome passionately, and slowly started to take off her shirt. Only to have Kagome want more as she started to undress Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly started to kiss her chest. Trying to take off her bra. Kagome stepped back to strip out her clothes. Inuyasha did the same.

Miroku came back, trying to escape Sango's wrath. And seen Kagome and Inuyasha. He just stood there drooling. That was until Sango found him. "There you are, I'm going to kill you," said Sango. Miroku pointed in the direction of two lovers. "Oh my god" Sango said with complete surprise on her face, "You pervert! How can you watch two close friends doing that! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sango yelled, with complete seriousness. Miroku ran for his life, seriously thinking she was going to.

The day after Inuyasha confessed his love for Kagome "Inuyasha can I go back to my time, and tell that Naraku is dead, and all we need to finish the jewel, which only one shard remains".

"Sure, as long as you don't too long," Inuyasha answered.

"Alright, thanks Inuyasha, I'll be gone to days", said Kagome happily, and ran to well.

When she to the well she didn't hesitate, and jumped through. After she got through, she heard several loud thumps. "I wonder what that is" said Kagome curiously. She climbed up the well to see Tokyo, in flames. Several large balls of energy came from the sky, destroying everything. Followed by thousands of Death Gliders, cleaning up. She screamed in horror seeing what happened to Sota, Grandpa and her mother. "No, you can't be dead, you just can't be dead". Several people in grey metal armour seen Kagome, pointed their staff and shot balls of energy at her. Kagome fell down the well just before that happened.

She went back to the Feudal Era. She climbed her way out of the well, crying the entire way. And ran to the Village looking for Inuyasha. Inuyasha smelled her tears, and wondered why she was back so early. Decided to go to Kagome. "Kagome, what happened" asked Inuyasha. Kagome as fast she could ran into Inuyasha. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. "Are you okay" asked a very serious Inuyasha.

"No, Sota, Mom have been killed, and my era is in flames from war," Kagome cried.

"I didn't realize your time was in a state of war?" Inuyasha replied.

"Me neither", said Kagome, who started to cry harder, "I just want to embrace you".

They stayed that way until the morning. "Good morning" said Inuyasha forgetting about last night.

"What's so fucking good about it." said by an very angry Kagome.

"Sorry"

"I ... I just don't get it..." said Kagome, "The last time I was in my time, there was a ... a conference. A conference for the complete unity, for the entire planet. And for some reason, it was going incredibly easy. There was to be one government for the entire planet. One currency. How is this possible.?"

"Duh, someone didn't like it, and rebelled." said Inuyasha.

"SIT, thump SIT, thump SIT thump " Yelled Kagome with pure rage. "They were all asked, and none said no! All they would have to do is say no and they wouldn't be apart."

"Inuyasha where did you go?" asked Kagome.

"Down here!" said Inuyasha. "Thank to your sits".

"I never realized a sit thump> can go so far" said Kagome. "Oops, sorry the forth one was an accident.

"Sure" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Sit thump> " said Kagome annoyed.

"Well, doing nothing will help, Kagome, we should find the last jewel shard, and find out what happened." said Inuyasha.

"I don't want to anything" yelled Kagome.

"That will only make things harder on you!" said Inuyasha.

"No" yelled Kagome.

"To bad!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha then jumped up, picked Kagome, and held her bridal style. And started running, in earth of the Jewel. "You don't have a choice. You thank me later!"

"Don't make me S-I-T you" yelled Kagome.

"You'll be sent flying if you do!" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran past the well and they seen a large number of people in Grey armour.

"Them," said Kagome.

"Who are they," said Inuyasha.

"They look like the one who killed Sota, and my mother." said Kagome.

Inuyasha ran to a place where Kagome couldn't see. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." With that Inuyasha jumped away back to well. "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha yelled as he started to massacre about a hundred solders in the Grey coloured armour. Until only one remained. Inuyasha grabbed him by the throat, and dragged him back to Kagome.

"Now your going to answer a couple questions for us." said Inuyasha as he tightened his grip.

(A/N): I know you might not like a cliff hanger, but to bad. You'll just have to live with it. And yes I know Inuyasha isn't normally a voice of reason.


	3. The Interrogation

(A/N): Note I will be calling the soldiers in grey armour, Jaffa, from now on.

**Chapter 3: **

**The Interrogation**

"Who's the people destroying Kagome's era!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The people that will kill you" replied the Jaffa. Inuyasha tightened his grip

"Hurts doesn't it?" said Inuyasha, "Now who are those who are with you?

"We are the Jaffa, weakling humans like you, will die by our hands," said the Jaffa, "In the name of our god, Baal!"

"Why did you attack us?" Kagome asked.

"You became a thorn in our side!" replied the Jaffa.

"What have we done to you", Yelled Kagome, "Why?".

"Because of the acts your planet has done against our god!" the Jaffa yelled back.

"What, your not from Earth?" Kagome asked.

"No, are you retarded, or something", said the Jaffa, "Off course were not from Earth."

Kagome fell to ground crying. "How could we do anything, the farthest, we've been to is the moon?"

"What are talking about, your planet has traveled to several other planets through the Sheppa Eye." replied the Jaffa.

"What's a Sheppa Eye?" asked Inuyasha curiously. "What does that do?"

"Why don't you ask her" said the Jaffa, "She should know".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I don't know a thing", said Kagome, "I've never heard of it".

The Jaffa had silently grabbed something, the general shape looked like a Zat ((A/N):I'm calling it a zat niketel or zat from now on). He held one end, and pointed the other at Inuyasha and squeezed it. A jolt of something that looks like lightning, came out of it and struck Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt it and tightened his grip. Until the Jaffa dropped the zat. "What was that" Inuyasha said almost ripping his head off.

"That should of paralysed you!" said the Jaffa as he underestimated him.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha as the blood starts to rush to the head.

"Ohh Shit" said the Jaffa, fearing for his life.

"Inuyasha, you can't kill him yet", said Kagome, "He still has a lot to say!"

"Feh", said Inuyasha, "He's going to die when we finish with him".

"I'll find a way to kill you", said the Jaffa, "Human".

Inuyasha rose to anger. "I'm not completely Human..."

"Sit thump " said Kagome. Inuyasha held onto Jaffa. Almost killing him.

"How did you get to this time", asked Kagome.

"We followed you!" replied the Jaffa. "Woman".

"I'll kill you" yelled Kagome, in anger. With that she, drawn an arrow, aimed at the Jaffa's head, and fired. Killing the Jaffa.

"Why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha.

"We asked all we could of him." replied Kagome.

That evening.

Inuyasha set a fire, hauled water to their campsite. While Kagome sat around doing nothing. Crying because of her families death. "Okay, I'm back now", said Inuyasha, You wanna talk".

"No", answered Kagome.

"I won't let you answer no", replied Inuyasha.

"You want to bet", yelled Kagome. "I'll S-I-T you if you continue trying".

"Well you can sit me all you want", said Inuyasha, "We're still going talk".

"Sit thump>," Kagome yelled.

"That's not going to stop me", protested Inuyasha.

"Sit thump>, Sit thump>, Sit thump>, Sit thump>, Sit thump>, Sit thump>, Sit thump>," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha jumps out of the newly created, and grabbed Kagome. "Ha, now you can't sit me anymore", yelled Inuyasha, "Now we're going to talk".

"I'm not going to talk", Kagome started to cry even harder.

"Don't cry", Inuyasha said, "It will only make things worse!"

Inuyasha slapped himself, and the grabbed what had bitten him. It was Myoga, "Master, I have important news".

"What is it", asked Inuyasha.

"Totosai, has someone who appears to be from the future", said Myoga, "I think you should meet him".

'That will hopefully keep Kagome's mind of, of things', thought Inuyasha. "Alright we'll meet him, We'll get the rest of gang together, and leave in the morning".

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga started to walk back to the village. And just as they get there they see the village in flames. Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back, and Inuyasha dash of to the village. They got closer, and seen the horror of the Jaffa mercilessly cut down the fleeing villagers. Inuyasha charged at them gave them the same amount of mercy they gave the fleeing villagers. Inuyasha, returned to the village, seeing Sango throwing her Hiraikotsu almost without a pause in between throwing it. Miroku, stood right beside Sango fighting anyone who got close. Kilala and Shippo also joined the battle, sneaking up attacking, and then disappearing. Inuyasha landed right beside Sango, and Miroku. Kagome got of Inuyasha, grabbed her bow, and joined the battle. Inuyasha jumped up out of sight an came back into sight behind the main force. Grabbed his Tetseiga, and "Wind Scar". All of the remaining Jaffa ran off.

"Anyone of you injured?" asked Inuyasha, "Kilala was struck a coulpe times, and a staff hit my side", answered Miroku, "Nothing to harmful".

"Alright, tommorrow morning, were leaving, we have to get to Totosai".

"Why?"

"Someone from Kagome's Era is there," said Inuyasha, "Maybe he something about who they are".

"You mean there from Kagom'e era?" asked Miroku.

"Yes", Kagome yelled starting to cry again, "They killed my family".

"I'm so sorry", Miroku said, "I didn't know".

"That's enough", said Sango, "We'll have a big day tommorrow",

(A/N): Sorry to the people with favourite characters is Kagome. She is going to turn into a bitter, battle-hardened woman who is looking for vengeance. If I have sequel, I'll change it, but not this story (Only exception would be the beginning, and possibly the end). I know that you probably don't know much about Stargate, so I put this chapter in to help cleanse the confusion. I'll answer more questions in a later chapter.

MonkeyMaester500: Sorry, the last Jaffa wasn't Teal'c, I have different plans for him. Thank you for putting me in your favourite author, and favourite story lists. I fixed the spelling mistakes in this story, and my other story.


	4. The Kamigawa and the Seritio

**Chapter 4: **

**The Kamigawa and the Seritio**

The gang woke up, had breakfast, and left.

And when they got there. "What do you want old man", said Inuyasha, "Where the person from Kagome's era I was told about."

Totosai replied, "First I need two of your fangs".

"Why?" answered Inuyasha.

"Wait two days, and find out", said Totosai.

"To bad", said Inuyasha, "Your not getting them".

"With what he said", replied Totosai, "Your going to get all the help you can get".

"To bad" said Inuyasha.

"Sit thump>", said Kagome.

Sango, and Miroku, grabbed Inuyasha's arms, while Shippo sat on his head, and Kagome jumped on top of him. Holding Inuyasha down while Totosai took out the fangs. "I'll kill you".

"No you won't", yelled Kagome, "Sit thump>, ahh, that does hurt".

They all fell over onto Inuyasha, because of Kagome's sit command. "No kidding," said Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all in unison.

"Get off of me", yelled Inuyasha. All but Kagome quickly got off of Inuyasha, "Thank you".

Totosai went to his hut and brought the stranger to the gang. "Alright here he is," said Totosai, "I'm busy so I'll be back in two days".

"Alright, what the date of your era," asked Kagome, "The last day you were there".

"June 4, 2005" he said.

"How long have you been in this era?" asked Kagome.

"Eight days" he answered.

"Alright, we have the same time period," Kagome said, "At least to the day".

"Why are you on him like that?" he asked.

"We had to pull two teeth out of him," replied Kagome.

"Why are still on him", he asked.

"Feel like it," answered Kagome.

"Okay then," then he said, "I should probably introduce myself. I'm Captain Matthew Wright of the SGC or Stargate Command."

"What's Stargate command?", asked Miroku.

"It's was a secret military base," said Matthew.

"What's there," asked Sango.

"The Stargate, or as the Goul'd call it, the sheppa eye," he answered.

"It was you", yelled Kagome, "It was you who provoked them to attack earth".

"Calm down", Matthew said, "Yes, we did provoke them, but we provoked, before we realised we provoked them."

"Huh?"

"When we first started to travel through the Stargate, we came across a small race of beings called the Goul'd" he said.

"I thought they were called the Jaffa?", Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"The Jaffa are the armies of the Goul'd, they believe that the Goul'd are gods", he said,

"Otherwise, the Goul'd wouldn't exist anymore."

"How did they get humans to think that they were gods", asked Shippo.

"I think it was that they possessed some humans", Matthew said.

"How did they do that?" snarled Kagome.

"The Goul'd are small snakes who impale your skin, go inside, and essentially kills you and takes over your body," he answered.

"How long ago was it since you started using the Stargate?" asked Inuyasha.

"About a decade," replied Matthew.

"Why didn't they attack earlier?" asked Miroku.

"For several reasons, just be patient and I'll try to explain them all", Matthew said, "First of all they did. First by Apophis, he attack with two mother ships, the only thing that stopped it was SG-1's infiltration of them. Second time they, sent an asteroid towards Earth, but SG-1 again finds a way to stop it. The third time was by Annubis and his fleet attacked Earth if it wasn't for General O'Neill having the Ancient Gene, they would of won. Baal's fleet is significantly larger than the size of Annubis's fleet was. The other reason is they have a feudal system in place. They often fight each other. Ba'al finished off all of the other Goul'd."

"Wasn't there others who fought back against him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, there was some Jaffa who have rebelled, and there are the Tok'ra", said Matthew, "But after Ba'al destroy the other supposed to be gods, he turned his attentions to them. They were quickly and horribly annihilated".

"We were his only real threats remaining, other than the Asgard. But the Asgard are recovering from a vicious war from the Replicators," said Matthew, "The only way we can hope to is to kill Ba'al! Nothing else matters. They literally have about 20 billion foot soldiers, about 2 billion death gliders, about 300 to 400 mother ships, about 4 Alkesh for each mother ship, and an army of super soldiers numbering in the millions."

"What are Death Gliders?" asked Shippo.

"They are flying contraptions built for war," replied Matthew.

"What are mother ships?" asked Shippo.

"They are massive contraptions, that can travel in space," replied Matthew.

"Alright, what are Alkesh and what are the super soldiers", asked Shippo very curiously.

"The Alkesh are smaller versions of mother ships", said Matthew, " And the super soldiers are petty much warriors who have enhanced strength, and armour that absorb almost everything. But they tend to kill themselves, they weren't designed to live long".

"What do you mean, they don't live long?" asked Miroku, kind of confused.

"They recently created them not long ago" Matthew said.

"How long," asked Inuyasha.

"Couple months maybe" replied Matthew. Which stunned the entire group.

"Who are the replicators?" Shippo asked.

"Mechanical spiders" answered Matthew, "Can I know your names?".

"The woman with the oversized boomerang is Sango, the man with the staff is Miroku, the cat demon is Kilala, the child is Shippo, the person in the red Haori is Inuyasha, and I'm Kagome" replied Kagome.

"Alright enough questions for now," said Inuyasha.

Two days go past with the gang discussing the situation. Waiting for Totosai's return.

Totosai came back with a shield, and a small knife with a sheath. "Alright, I'm back" Totosai said.

"Why do need a shield, and knife for," said Inuyasha, "I already have the Tetseiga".

"There not for you", said Totosai.

"Then who are they for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well the shield, the Seritio is for Kagome. Totosai walked over to Kagome, and placed it on Kagome's arm that she holds her bow. Half way in between the elbow and wrist. "Focus on the shield, tell it to sheath it self. Kagome did so and it vanished. "Okay now focus on unsheathing it." Kagome focused and it reappeared. Kagome noticed that she can see write through it. It is unbreakable and creates a barrier without a time limit, but if breaks, it will take about a day before the barrier can be ready to be used again.

"How strong of a barrier?" asked Miroku.

Totosai ignored Miroku and gave the small knife and sheath to Matthew. "Go ahead unsheathe your sword". Said Totosai, the Kamigawa.

Matthew unsheathed his new sword. When he did the sword transformed, it grew to stretch about 8 or 9 feet. "What the fuck?" questioned Matthew.

"That was the sword transforming into its true form," said Inuyasha.

"It will cut through anything, and create a small barrier, it's not anywhere as strong as Kagome's but if it breaks, it takes about an half-hour before it can be used again", said Totosai. "Just don't let it touch the Tetseiga, or the Seritio or there will be massive destruction in the immediate area. There can be other weapons that will do that to. But there is no way of knowing which is which".

"Alright, one more question", said Inuyasha, "Can you show where you were when you traveled to this time?".

"Yes" Matthew answered.

The next day.

"Alright were leaving Totosai", said Inuyasha.

They started to leave, and Totosai made Miroku, stay for a little bit. "The barrier for Kagome shield is as strong as her feelings for the person she loves", said Totosai. Miroku came to the group keeping quiet about what Totosai said to him.

(A/N): I just realized you can review your own work if you wanted to. I hope I didn't make the new weapons too powerful.

Thank you to following reviewers:

MonkeyMaester500: thank you for the review. I'll go back and fix them. I might put something from Atlantis in the sequel (I'm might, I might not).

Tint: Thank you for helping me create the names of the sword and the shield.

Fu Fu's The Name: Where does Inuyasha cry in my story, I'm a little confused. Thank you for putting me in your favourite authors, and favourite story lists. Thanks for helping me name the new character.

Babygurl111: I hope your happy. I felt it couldn't all be properly left, in just one chapter, so i put in two.


	5. Matthew's Well

**Chapter 5: **

**Matthew's Well**

"Yay, more Jaffa in our way," grunted Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Lets kill them quickly," said Kagome. Kagome the summoned the Seritio, grabbed her bow and an arrow. She quickly noticed that it was shaped so she could easily use her bow, and shield at the same time. She then fired her arrow, which seemed to have strengthened in power. Every small to mid sized object just moved out of it's way, like there was a powerful wind creating it. It went through and killed 3 Jaffa, sent about 15 on their asses. Inuyasha then took over, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", was the last thing the Jaffa remember.

"Alright were here", said Matthew, "In that well".

"What!" yelled Kagome.

"Huh," mumbled Matthew.

"Maybe it's just like the Boneaters Well", Kagome said.

"Well, maybe," said Inuyasha, "There is only one way to find out".

"What are you talking about?" asked Matthew. "There's is another well with similar abilities that leads to the same time. I can go to either time I want."

"And you think this works the same way?" Matthew asked.

"As Inuyasha said earlier," said Kagome, "There is only one way to find out".

"Alright lets try," said Matthew. With that Matthew jumped into the well.

"Well it looks like he got through," said Kagome, "Now what do we do, do we stay and help him or focus on this era?".

"I think we have better odds with his plans," said Inuyasha. Knowing that he can't take that kind of numbers by himself, or even with the entire group, "I don't think we have a chance otherwise. And anyways we have cut them off in your time, if were to stop them in our time."

"Ohh Great, now we have to let them do everything again!" said Sango.

"We can raise an army to fight them," said Miroku.

Sango new if they didn't fight back, the Jaffa might try to control them if Ba'al dies, that and see would be bored like there was no tomorrow if she didn't. "Alright then, we'll wage war in our era," Sango said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, just cut off their reinforcements as soon as possible". With that Kagome and Inuyasha jumped through the well.

"Where did Matthew go?" asked Kagome.

"In there!" yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha then charged into the heavily damaged building, only to see a stand off between Matthew with the Kamigawa drawn, and a Jaffa using a woman in her mid thirties, which is the same as Matthews age, as a shield. Inuyasha sneaked behind, while Kagome came up to beside Matthew. She seen what was happening, she summoned the Seritio, and grabbed her bow and an arrow and pointed it at the Jaffa. "Now leave her alone and you won't get hurt," yelled Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in behind from, and pulled the Jaffa arms away before the Jaffa could do anything. She ran into Matthews arms, Inuyasha threw the jaffa four or five hundred feet into the air. Kagome put her bow arrow, and shield away.

Matthew dropped his Kamigawa. "Oh my god, Jessica I thought you were dead!" Matthew yelled.

"Where were you", Jessica asked.

"It's a little complicated," Matthew said, "I've found a way to go to and from the feudal era in Japan."

"What," yelled Jessica , "Stop lying, now where were you."

"It's true," said Matthew, "Look at the sword, hell, look at him". As he pointed to Inuyasha.

"He's telling the truth," said Inuyasha.

"Okay I believe you," Said Jessica, "look at his ears?"

"Yeah I know," Mathew said.

"Alright, Kagome, I think we should leave them now," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," replied Kagome.

"Wait just before you leave let met introduce her," Matthew said, "She is my wife, Jessica".

"Pleased to met you," Kagome said, "I'm Kagome, and my friend here is Inuyasha."

"Pleased to meet you" Jessica said.

Inuyasha and Kagome went out. "He must of killed a of these Jaffa," said Inuyasha, "Their scent is still strong, and no bodies from the warriors of your time."

They got a little farther, and they heard some loud moans. "What's happening, we got to there and help them," yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha fell over laughing, "Help with what?".

"Huh," murmured Kagome.

"You don't know what there doing, do you?" said Inuyasha.

"Ohh," said Kagome, "How did you know?".

"My ears," answered Inuyasha, "Kagome?".

"Yeah".

"Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I think so," said Kagome, "Why?".

"Because you seem to have to force everything you do," said Inuyasha, "And in our last two fights with Goul'd, you seemed to filled with pure rage".

"WHAT," Kagome yelled, "How Can You Even Think That!".

"Your breathing heavily," said Inuyasha, "You have been since that skirmish, that and the look in your eyes".

"Have Not!" yelled Kagome, "I'm going to ...".

Inuyasha embraced Kagome not letting her speak. "Sorry", whispered Inuyasha, "Sorry about not being there for you when you needed me, sorry for all the times I hurt you, sorry for not preventing your families murder".

Kagome pushed away for a moment, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I forgive you. In fact I'm the one who should be sorry, closing you out for so long". Kagome then embraced Inuyasha, held on like she wouldn't let go.

(A/N):I went back and made the Kamigawa a more feasible length. Fifteen feet was way to long. Eight is a little more accurate. I wanted it to be long, I just got a little to carried away.

InuGorillaz64: I'll put stuff about Atlantis in the sequel (I'm thinking of a Sequel). Anubis is already dead in my story. And I fixed Teal'c's spelling. And the Earth does have a chance (granted a very small chance), I just want to try and make it look realistic. I think I did what you wanted in chapter 4. Prometheus, and Antarctica will be explained in chapter 6. There is just so much I can put in one chapter.

PetPeeves12: Thanks for the review. The two teeth were needed for the Kamigawa, and Seritio. Sango, and Miroku, realized Totosai was going to make more weapons. Kagome and Shippo just wanted to stop Inuyasha's childish behaviour.


	6. The SGC

**Chapter 6: **

**The SGC**

Inuyasha and Kagome in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Until another group of Jaffa found them. They fired their staff at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, leaped out the way, and unsheathed the Tetseiga. The last thing they remember is "Wind Scar".

"They know we're here," said Inuyasha, "We should get going".

They stated to walk back Matthew's and Jessica's location. When they got there, they seen Matthew fighting off countless thousands of Jaffa. Matthew, with the Kamigawa drawn he was at very close range slashing any who got close. Kagome ran to get Jessica's side, summoned the Seritio, grabbed her bow, and took aim. While Inuyasha charged into the fray, he unsheathed the Tetseiga, and hacked the head of the closest Jaffa, which drew attention to him, some Jaffa fired their staffs at them. "Backlash Wave" yelled Inuyasha expecting it to be the backlash wave, but it was only the wind scar. "What!", yelled Inuyasha, "That was only the wind scar!".

"That's not a daemonic attack," yelled Kagome, as she fired her arrow, killing many.

"Damn," yelled Inuyasha, he charged closer to a group of Jaffa, "Kagome, get Jessica out of here!". Inuyasha then used the wind scar.

"Alright, I will," said Kagome, "Jessica, come with me".

"What about Matthew and Inuyasha?" asked Jessica.

"We get far enough, and Inuyasha will grab him," said Kagome, "And the Jaffa won't be able to keep up".

"But," replied Jessica.

"But what," asked Kagome, "They'll be okay". With that Kagome dragged Jessica away.

Inuyasha and Matthew fought as vicious as they could, but both of them knew the Jaffa numbers were only growing. They also know that the battle was coming to a close. "Alright, Kagome, and Jessica are far enough away," said Inuyasha, as started to go towards Matthew, "Matthew, hold on to me were leaving the fight". Inuyasha grabbed Matthew by the shoulder, and Jumped into a tree, and jumped, off towards Kagome and Jessica.

About a minute later, Inuyasha found Jessica and Kagome, and landed right beside Kagome. Jessica screamed, not realizing Inuyasha believing Inuyasha's abilities so incredible in comparison to her own. "Shut up Wench!" yelled Inuyasha, "Were trying to evade them, and you have to scream".

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, "Matthew, Jessica get on Inuyasha'a back" said Kagome. Matthew and Jessica hesitated for a moments, seen some more Jaffa, and jumped on. Inuyasha then ran off.

"Alright, we should get to the SGC," said Matthew, "You're heading in the right direction, just over that mountain".

"What's the SGC?" asked Jessica.

"It's difficult to explain, but that can wait for a better moment," said Matthew, "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell what I've been actually doing all this time".

"Aright, no more fluff," said Inuyasha, "It's disgusting".

"What!" said Jessica.

"We probably should," said Matthew, "The SGC is probably a heavy battle zone".

"Alright," replied Jessica.

"Okay then, Inuyasha, the SGC is in that mountain," said Matthew, "Damn, it's only been about twenty minutes since that battle".

"Why," asked Jessica.

"The barrier is down," answered Matthew.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha, "Were trying to sneak through, remember".

They got close to base only to see bodies everywhere. They seemed to be the only ones there alive. "Something is wrong," said Inuyasha, "Either, the Jaffa are stupider than I think, or their up to something." Inuyasha landed. They all got off, Matthew drew the Kamigawa, Jessica stay behind Matthew, Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga, and Kagome summoned her Seritio, and grabbed her bow. They got to heavily battle damaged gate, walked in. They moved into the complex and moved towards the control room. Two floors to go and Jaffa came out of the woodworks. They were caught in an intersection, and the Jaffa came from all three routes. Kagome fired her arrow, Inuyasha hacked and slashed the Jaffa to pieces. And so did Matthew. Jessica, grabbed a zet, and started firing in the same direction as Kagome. The battle went on for about twenty minutes, and then heard gunfire. "What the hell is that sound," asked Inuyasha.

"Reinforcements!" yelled Matthew.

The remaining Jaffa were pinned, no where to go. Were finished off.

"Captain Wright," asked on the soldiers, "Where were you".

"Feudal Era," Matthew answered, "Now who's in command".

"What," he said, "How is that possible, you liar!"

"Lieutenant Lee," Matthew yelled, "Who's in charge".

"It was General O'Neill, until a couple hours, ago," Lee said, "But I think you are now".

"Where is General O'Neill?" Matthew asked, "Where is SG-1?"

"They are getting taken through the gate as we speak," Lee regretfully said, "We're to few to stop them".

"Not anymore" said Matthew.

"They're super soldiers down there" yelled Lee.

"I wonder how strong they really are?" Inuyasha smirked, "If their anything like the Jaffa, they'll all beto easily".

"One super soldier can wipe out thousands, you asshole", Lee yelled.

"No more fighting," Matthew yelled, "How many of us are left?".

"About twenty of us," Lee answered.

"Alright, stay here if your scared," Matthew said, "I'm going to try and save them".

Matthew went to armoury grabbed some body armour, placed a hand gun in the holster on his left side, he also grabbed a zet, an Uzi, a M-4 Carbine, and plenty of extra ammo. Then Matthew, Inuyasha, and Kagome went further into the SGC.

(A/N): How bitter do you think Kagome has become please tell me. And yes I know chapter 5 is kind of pointless.

Fu Fu's the Name: I forgot where I had Inuyasha crying. And about Matthew not being scared of demons, I haven't figured that one out yet. Totosai has informed him of what's happening in that era, and he has an over imaginative mind maybe.


	7. SG1

**Chapter 7: **

**SG-1**

It took twenty five minutes when Matthew went into the armoury, so he had his M-4 in hand, waiting for the barrier to be recharged.

They got down to the next battle ridden floor, and seen it absolutely full of Jaffa, Inuyasha didn't hesitate, "Iron Weaver Soul Stealer," killing of all who came close, Kagome and Matthew followed ready to fire when necessary. They got through the floor rather easily. They finally were able to get to the floor were the Stargate was, and found no one. "Is this a trap" asked Kagome.

"Likely," answered Matthew.

They walked a little further, and seen about ten people in black armour, taking away prisoners.

"Goul'd super solders," mumbled Matthew.

"I don't care who they are," said Inuyasha, "There still going to die". Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and leaped towards the super soldiers. Their armour slowed the Tetseiga down, but Inuyasha inevitably cut through, he killed them one by one, one super soldier tried to kill the prisoners but Kagome's arrows killed him before he got a chance. Finishing off the super soldiers.

Matthew seen who the prisoners were, it was General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. "General O'Neill," Matthew said, "I've been out of the loop for a while, what happened with Prometheus, and Antarctica?".

"Ba'al is in the gate room!" said Jack O'Neill.

"Let's move!" said Matthew.

They ran towards the gate room, anyone that got in the way was quickly taken down by Inuyasha. When they got into the room, they found out that they're too late. Ba'al just stepped through the star gate, and it closed.

"Damn it," O'Neill yelled, "Well that was an unexpected opportunity".

"So close to finishing it!", Matthew sighed.

"Well I should answer you're questions," Jack said, "The Zero Point Module (or ZPM) has been tapped out of power, so nothing at Antarctica could do anything, and Prometheus and her sister ship, the Daedalus is at Atlantis right now".

"What's Atlantis?" asked Kagome.

"Atlantis is one of our colonies," Jack answered, "It used to be a city belonging to the ancients, and it is located in the Pegasus galaxy".

"What's a galaxy?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"What!" Jack said, "You don't know what a galaxy is".

"Ahh, he's been living in the feudal Japan," answered Kagome.

"Huh?" replied Jack, "How's that possible, how are you in this time?"

"Through a well, and I don't know how," answered Inuyasha.

"Well that doesn't matter right now", Jack replied.

"Let's get back to the other's," said Inuyasha.

They got back to the soldiers, and discussed what we should do. "We could use the symbiote poison," said Col Carter.

"That's in Area 51, all the way in New Mexico," Jack said, "We'll need some sort of transport".

"Death gliders," Daniel said, "Maybe".

"For that we would have to board an Alkesh, or Mother ship," answered Jack, "We'll have to infiltrate, and hope to get lucky".

"To do that means we'll have to abandoned the Stargate," stated Teal'c.

"We could weld the iris closed," Samantha Carter, "Can Anyone here weld?".

"I can," Lee answered.

"Get started," Carter ordered, "You two follow him, keep him out of trouble".

"Yes Ma'am," they said.

Three hours later.

"Ma'am, were done," said Lee said.

"It will hold," Sam said, "Won't it?"

"A proper weld will never break," Lee Answered.

"Alright", answered O'Neill.

"Ohh, I forgot," Matthew said, "Kagome, would you like to get a new set of clothes, those seem to be to cut up".

"Yeah, ahh, sure," replied Kagome.

Matthew went into the storage and the armoury. "Here," Matthew said, "And take these too".

"Thanks for getting me more arrows," replied Kagome, "But, why do I need all of these?"

"It can't hurt," replied Matthew.

"I have the Seritio," Kagome said, "So why do I need body armour?"

"Does the Seritio's barrierwork with it put away," said Matthew, "Doesn't it?"

"I don't know," answered Kagome.

"He's trying to help you Kagome, accept it now," Inuyasha barked.

"Sit thump>" replied Kagome.

"What the?" O'Neill questioned. Seeing Inuyasha flying head first into the cement floor.

"Damn you Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You did thatKagome?" asked Sam, "How?"

"This damn necklace," Inuyasha yelled, "That's how!"

"It has some sort of magical powers, I can't explain how though," Kagome said, "Anyways, why do I need a gun?"

"There will moments, where going for your bow will be too slow," replied Matthew, "Anyways, at a time like this you should prepare as much as possible."

"Alright, I'll take it then, happy?" Kagome said, not bothering to continue the fight. Kagome found an unoccupied place and changed.

"Ready yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep" Kagome then answered.

"We're leaving now," Jack said, "If you two lovers don't want to come, then you don't have to." Kagome and Inuyasha's faces turned red when Jack said 'lovers'.

"You to are..." Jack stuttered.

"You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snarled as he walked past.

"No," said Jack, "I don't have a problem at all".

The entire group then, made their way out of the SGC, in the Mountainous terrain, trying not to be seen. "Why bother sneaking around like this, it's not like the Jaffa are strong or anything!" said Inuyasha.

Jack looked at Kagome for a second, Kagome seen, and "Sit thump>".

"What was that for?" Inuyasha said.

"They're too many of them to do that," Kagome said, "Now be quiet before I'll S-I-T you again." Needless to say, Inuyasha shut up very quickly.

"Too late," said Teal'c readying his staff.

"They're in the thousands!" said Lee.

They all prepared for battle and found a small cave to hide in. And waited for the dark.

(A/N):

Page Corrbin(Â ): Thank you for your review! One question though, why do you want more chapters if you've only read one chapter?

Fu Fu's the name: Calm down, you're pretty much the biggest fan of this story so, don't worry about annoying me. That's how MonkeyMaester500 says how to spell the Stargate. Otherwise thanks for the review. I will call them zat's from now on okay. And come to think of it you're right it is Area 51.


	8. Splitting of Ways

**Chapter 8: **

**Splitting of Ways**

That night.

"Well we won't sneak out tonight," said Teal'c, "And they'll probably try to explore this cave tomorrow."

"Then lets explore it a little ourselves," said Jack. They walked further into the cave. Until, they heard some people talking. They grabbed their weapons, and quietly sneaked till they realized that they were in a different cave. "Damn if they're Jaffa," Jack said, "We're in shit".

"Inuyasha can you help me," Matthew said.

"With what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Knocking the wall down," answered Matthew.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll cut through and then you knock it over," Matthew answered. Matthew then unsheathed the Kamigawa, it transformed, scaring all that haven't seen it. Matthew swung the sword into the rock wall, and pulled it so, that it would be a complete square, big enough to easily walk through. "Knock it down".

Inuyasha knocked it over, and jumped to the other side of the other cave. It was a small group of Jaffa, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha yelled out attacking the Jaffa. Kagome fired of an arrow, and Matthew slew a couple, but the others but watched how Inuyasha had quickly taken care off the Jaffa, of how the shots from the staffs didn't seem to affect him.

"Wow, no malice, and quick deaths," muttered Daniel Jackson.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Matthew before anyone exited their daze. Then the something came down which looked like large rings, which surrounded Kagome, Inuyasha, and Matthew. The next thing they knew, they were in a different place. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"That was transport rings," Matthew answered, "We're probably on a mother ship now".

"Really," answered Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Yes really," Matthew snarled back, "Damn it, they've damaged the controls, were by ourselves again".

"Good, now I won't have to put up with them anymore," Inuyasha said.

"Sit thump>," Kagome said.

"What was that for?" yelled Inuyasha.

"The more of us the more powerful we are," Kagome yelled back, "And one of the was Matthew's wife".

"Shut up, before the Jaffa hear us," snarled Matthew.

Inuyasha smirked, "Too late".

Matthew grabbed his M-4, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, and she summoned the Seritio, while Inuyasha was ready with his claws. "We're going to clear the ship out" Inuyasha said, "No more hiding!"

"Looks like we'll have no choice," said Matthew.

"Let's get this over with," said Kagome.

The Jaffa stormed the room, and were counter attacked by Inuyasha, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha fought his way into the hallway, and started to move in one direction, killing as he went. Kagome and Matthew followed, shooting at everyone that came up from behind. Staff weapon shots were everywhere, dead bodies, covered the floors, heavy battle damage was caused by Kagome's arrows, and they only moved about ten feet into the hallway. Loud sounds came from somewhere, and even more Jaffa shown up to fight. Inuyasha was constantly getting by the staff weapon, shrugging them off. The barrier that Kagome's shield creates, seemed to withstand the shots, as well. And, Matthew was in cover, shooting at them giving less of a target, and hiding while he is reloading his M-4, using his Uzi, when someone got to close, when he was reloading. Waiting for the half hour to be up. "There is an elevator, head to it," yelled Matthew. They fought they're way through the Jaffa to elevator, and when they got there Matthew was the first to go in followed by Kagome, and last was Inuyasha fighting the Jaffa until the others were in. After Inuyasha got in, andMatthew closed the door.

"Why did we stop fighting?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're heading to the bridge, there we can make it quick and clean," answered Matthew.

"How?" asked Inuyasha.

"Locking the Jaffa out of the bridge, and when we get to Area 51, we crash the ship!" answered Matthew.

"Where's the fun in that," laughed Inuyasha.

"Sit thump>," said Kagome.

"I was only joking!" said Inuyasha trying to get back up.

The elevator stopped and the door opened up. Inuyasha charged at the first person he seen. "Ba'al?" stuttered Kagome.

Inuyasha got close and he attacked him. A barrier stopped Inuyasha and the transport rings transported Inuyasha and Ba'al somewhere. "Inuyasha ... nooooo," cried Kagome as she ran there. She got to where Inuyasha was transported, the rings came down and Kagome was transported.

"Ohh great," said Matthew.

"Greetings, I'll be you're next opponent," said a Jaffa, "I'm Ha'ctal, the First Prime of Ba'al."

"Half hour up," Matthew said, "Bring it". Matthew then drew the Kamigawa.

"Just give up now," Ha'ctal announced.

"Like I'm going to give up to bald freak like you!" replied Matthew ohh so kindly.

"Please stop with harsh words," Ha'ctal said, "It will get you no where".

"No... I'll continue," answered Matthew, "You're to much in love with yourself for me to do that".

"So you're Ba'al, huh?" said Inuyasha who was in a place that seemed to look like the were he was just at.

"Insolent Bastard," Ba'al yelled, "Now bow down to your god".

"Bastard," Inuyasha defiantly yelled, "What makes you think I'll do anything like that, now die".

Kagome was transported down to the planent.

"Well Kagome," someone said, "You don't have anyone to protect you!"

Kagome almost instantly knew who said it. "Naraku!" Kagome angrily yelled, "How the fuck did you survive that battle!"

(A/N): Okay I need, some help, naming someone, It has to sound like a Jaffa's name.

Fu Fu's the Name: Thanks for reviewing. About you're question, the Goul'd have already launched a brutal assault on earth, and they need all the help they can get. They told them so the Goul'd don't use not use the fact of not telling them, against them. And it's spelled civilians. I think I have Sam figure out how the rosary, Kagome's powers and well's work in the sequel. There's just no room for that in this story, sorry. Thanks for answering the question about the transport rings, helping name the Ha'ctal.


	9. Feudal Era

(A/N): This chapter is with Sango and Miroku in the Feudal Japan, to avoid any confusion.

**Chapter 9: **

**The Feudal Era**

Let's get going Sango," Miroku said rubbing Sango's ass.

" Slap> Pervert," Sango yelled, "You can only do that when I want you to!"

"Alright, Alright," yelled Miroku.

"That's better," said Sango trying to calm down.

"How about now?" asked Miroku.

"Pervert Slap>," Sango yelled, "Now get on Kilala, we don't have much time".

"Alright," Miroku immediately replied, and quickly jumped onto Kilala, Shippo and Sango did the same, and Kilala ran towards the nearest village. After about the fifth slap Sango seen a large number of humans, looking like their about to go to war. Kilala landed near them, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo get off.

"Hurry up get ready for the upcoming battle," said one of the soldiers.

"Hurry up for what?" asked Miroku.

"The battle against the people in the grey armour," he answered.

"Alright," answered Sango.

They made their way to a spot, and prepared for the battle. Hours went by until the seen something in the distance. Everyone got ready and formed ranks. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala found their way to the mid front, of the army. The army was in the tens of thousands. The Jaffa got to the other side got over the hill. The army new they had little chance of winning, seeing that several miles of their was an endless number of Jaffa still coming. The order was given and they started to charge at the Jaffa. The Jaffa did the same and charged at the humans, and firing with their staffs as they charged. Soon Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were leading the charge. They got within good distance and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, she caught it just before she hit the Jaffa's front lines, and swung it into the Jaffa threw it again, drew her sword and slashed away when the Hiraikotsu was in the air. Shippo staying behind Sango, using his foxfire on any that got the upper hand on Sango, or any that to close, which was actually fairly effective, considering that they weren't fighting demons. Miroku charged into the front lines and he broke his staff quickly after he hit their lines, and fought a Jaffa for his staff for a while, until Shippo used his foxfire on him. Miroku used the staff and somehow fired the with the staff, he tried doing it again but couldn't figure out how he did it, decided to forget about it when he did it again, and he then figured out how to do that and wielded it with lethal skill. Kilala transformed just before they hit the front line and started to literally bit their heads off. But they weren't enough, the Jaffa were quickly taking over, no one could keep up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. It was starting to look dim, and their human warriors started to die off quickly. Until reinforcements arrived, which came in the form of a demon army. The demons came joined the battle, and the battle went vicious. Miroku and Sango got separated and fought to get closer to each other, but they went farther, and farther in the opposite direction. The Jaffa got reinforcements in the form of thousands of death gliders, about a hundred Alkesh, and a mother ship. Sango seen someone with the demon army and called out to him, "Sesshoumaru, who created this army?".

"I did," answered Sesshoumaru.

"You don't care for humans that much," so why yelled Sango.

"They killed Rin," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Can't you revive her," Sango asked.

"Not with what they did to her," Yelled out Sesshoumaru, with a very rarely seen anger.

Sesshoumaru had his Toukijin out slashing a away using its energy attacks cut down the occasional Death glider. Sango at that time threw her Hiraikotsu at the death gliders, which was hitting them every second throw.

The Jaffa, Demon, human armies all retreated after that eight hour battle. Resting for the next day, which probably be the last, Tens of thousands of humans littered the battlefield. Many demons died, and incredible numbers of Jaffa were killed by the demons, but the Jaffa's numbers looked like they were only a scratch.

That night Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all reunited, and allowed to live and fight beside the demons. Sesshoumaru felt that if they could withstand that fierce battle and survive, they should not be looked down on... as much.

"Sango, I'm going for a walk," Miroku said, "Don't wait up for me okay".

"Alright," answered Sango.

After Miroku got after sight and hearing distance of the demons, Miroku found a good spot to sit and think. "Damn, and that was only one battle, how can we stand up to that, and that didn't faze them one bit," thought Miroku, "So many dead Jaffa dead any it probably didn't even take a tenth of them out. I wonder how many there are, is Matthew right about those numbers, if so, then that would only of been a small skirmish in their eyes." Miroku broke deep thought to see and barely dodge a very large Boomerang. It came back to the owner. "Sango," said Miroku, "But why?".

Sango didn't answer, she just threw the Boomerang again at Miroku. Miroku, dodged the Boomerang, and not wanting to kill her, got the hell out of their. But she followed him, not letting him escape.

"Alright," Sango said, "Miroku's been gone to long, I'm going to go look for him!"

Sango went towards the direction Miroku went, when she got to around him was, she seen him walking towards Sango. "Hey you got your staff fixed, when did that happen?" asked Sango. No reply. "Come on Miroku not funny, if you've got something perverted in mind, the answer is no". No reply. He got close and swung the staff at Sango. Sango blocked, "Miroku What Are You Doing!". No reply. He kept on attacking and Sango just used her Hiraikotsu to block his staff. "Why?" Sango pleaded.

Sesshoumaru found a place to sleep an long ways a way from the army, and wakened by an unknown stranger. Sesshoumaru fought him and seen that this was going to be tough, he was just as powerful as Sesshoumaru, he wasn't a demon, Sesshoumaru knew that. "Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru, "And how are you so powerful?".

"I'm Ra'talk First Prime of the God Anubis", Ra'talk sneered.

(A/N): Please tell me if you think that I made the Seritio too powerful. I haven't seen anything about Kagome's father in any episodes, so should I put him in this story or the Sequel? You won't like him either way though. Nice twist huh, Now, who is in command, is it Ba'al or Anubis. I think this story is going to last at least ten more chapter, seven minimum.

Page Corrbin(Â ): Thanks for the review, and sorry about making that comment. It was a little out of line.


	10. Sesshoumaru vs Ra'talk

Legal Disclaimer: I have to add Warhammer 40 000 to the list of things I do not own.

**Chapter 10: **

**Sesshoumaru vs. Ra'talk**

"Well Ra'talk," Sesshoumaru said, "Have your army stand down, or be slaughtered".

"What?" Ra'talk laughed, "You think you even have a chance! Today was only a skirmish, you don't have the numbers, nor the power to call out for a battle!"

"I'll make you pay for those words," Sesshoumaru said.

"Only say it if you can back it," replied Ra'talk, "Or don't bother!".

"This coming from a person who is in blacking shiny armour," replied Sesshoumaru.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Ra'talk.

"No," replied Sesshoumaru, "You'll be dead soon enough". Sesshoumaru then charged, with the Toukijin got close, used it energy attack.

"Funny," Ra'talk laughed, "Because I'm over here".

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A little gift from my god Anubis," Ra'talk answered, "It lets me go from one place to another place provided it isn't to far, without moving!".

"Your still going to die," said Sesshoumaru calmly. Sesshoumaru used his energy attack on Ra'talk.

"Idiot, that won't work," yelled Ra'talk. But their was and an energy attack heading to where he was at. "How?". It hit but Ra'talk had a barrier. All Sesshoumaru managed to do is break the barrier.

"A barrier, hmm, now that wasn't to strong of one, don't you think," snarled Sesshoumaru.

"You got lucky!" yelled Ra'talk.

"Maybe so," said Sesshoumaru, " But you are still frail, I will just have to patient, that's all!".

"Insolent Bastard!" yelled Ra'talk. Ra'talk appeared behind Sesshoumaru and punched Sesshoumaru in the back.

"What the fuck was that," yelled Sesshoumaru.

"Well another gift from my god Anubis," Ra'talk smirked, "I like to call them lightning claws. They pretty much will ignore any armour, and go through flesh pretty easily no matter how tough you are!"

"One things," said Sesshoumaru, "No more talking about Anubis, he will be dead soon enough...".

"Idiot, he's a god!" Ra'talk yelled, "He cannot die".

Sesshoumaru smirked, 'I was wondering why his weapons looked like claws'. "Then why do you have to do his work for him! And that doesn't mean you can not die!".

Ra'talk started teleporting from place to place, stopping for only seconds, and then teleported again, and again, and again, waiting for the right moment to attack. Finally Ra'talk appeared right over Sesshoumaru, and punched him in the armless shoulder, again. Sesshoumaru swung back and leapt away. Ra'talk teleported away, just before Sesshoumaru swung, only to be swung at again. Sesshoumaru jumped in the right direction, but Ra'talk just teleported a second before.

"He's a god, you can not defy a god and live," Ra'talk answered, "Just look at was happened to the Tok'ra, the rebel Jaffa, and what's happening to your pitiful planet!".

"My pitiful planet?" replied Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru then charged Ra'talk, and soon stopped. Ra'talk then teleported to Sesshoumaru's right, which Sesshoumaru used his sword and he then immediately teleported to Sesshoumaru's other side and attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru jumped out the way at the last second, and swung his Toukijin at Ra'talk, Ra'talk just teleported away at the last second, Right behind Sesshoumaru. Ra'talk punched Sesshoumaru in his right shoulder, and teleported a distance away.

"Yes, you're pitiful planet," Ra'talk smirked.

"I'm not the one who is bowing down to a false god!" Sesshoumaru replied to Ra'talk's smirk.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Ra'talk. Ra'talk teleported right behind Sesshoumaru and tried to punch Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed Ra'talk's arms before he could react. Sesshoumaru then threw Ra'talk towards the atmosphere. Ra'talk flew till he started to see over the clouds. He then teleport down to the surface right in front of Sesshoumaru. "You'll pay for that!" Ra'talk yelled, "You will not get rid of me that easily".

"I was just having to much fun," said Sesshoumaru, "You should be glad that you're half as powerful as I am, for however long you live!"

"I hate to break it to you...but I'm the more powerful one," Ra'talk replied, "You don't have a real god backing you".

"True, I don't have a god backing me," Sesshoumaru replied, "But, you don't have one either".

"I'll kill you!" Ra'talk yelled, now getting annoyed.

"I guess you can try," Sesshoumaru laughed, "But you do not have a chance".

"Your getting on my nerves," Ra'talk yelled.

"Like that's hard to do," coldly replied Sesshoumaru.

"That's it," yelled Ra'talk now being very angry. Ra'talk then charged at Sesshoumaru, got about three feet away Sesshoumaru, and teleported behind Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru turned just before and slashed at Ra'talk. It barely hit Ra'talk, and Ra'talk screamed in pain, and teleported away.

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru said, " That won't work again!".

"Bastard" Ra'talk yelled, "I'm going to fucking kill you". Ra'talk teleported right above Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru got him, Sesshoumaru's fist hit him directly, Ra'talk then flew about thirty feet into a tree.

"Damn bastards probably has yet another gift to help him," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru then used his Toukijin's energy attack to finish him off.

(A/N): I hope the battle seen in the last chapter wasn't to gory. And Sesshoumaru doesn't know much about the Goul'd, so at the moment he thinks that Anubis is a real god, but uses that to annoy Ra'talk.

Fu Fu's the Name: Thanks for your reviews. I have never considered your tips to be criticism. That twist was a inspired was inspired by the show, I thought Jack killed him with whatever those things were and now he's back. I want to keep things somewhat true to their storylines. I would have him back as a system lord, but, In my story all the system lords are dead, sorry. And Jaffa would too low profile.

Page Corrbin(Â ): Thanks for the review. I really hope that you'll stay reading this, even through what's going on shortly after the story goes back to the modern times.


	11. The False Betrayel

**Chapter 11: **

**The False Betrayal**

"Sango, I will not fight," Miroku screamed, "I'd rather die".

She didn't answer, and Miroku kept running.

She pursued, she appeared to look exactly like Sango, except no emotion whatsoever. She threw her boomerang at him every chance she got. Miroku, just dodged her boomerang every time, barely.

"Stop this non-sense Sango," Miroku yelled, "I have not done anything perverted since grabbing your ass earlier today! And you already got retribution!".

No answer.

"Sango, Please," Miroku pleaded, "Please Stop!".

No answer.

"Sango, Answer me!" Miroku yelled. "This has to stop!".

No answer.

"Stop this!" Miroku once again yelled, "This has got to stop!".

No answer.

"Sango! You will answer me! You will stop this! And, You will come back to your senses!" Miroku fiercely yelled.

No answer! No answer! No answer! And she then grinned!

"Miroku, halt before I have to hurt you!" Sango yelled.

No answer.

"Miroku, you pervert, I mean it!" yelled Sango.

No answer.

He looked just like Miroku, down to the last feature. He just kept on attacking Sango, with no emotion whatsoever.

"This is going to far Miroku!" Sango pleaded, "Please stop this!".

No answer.

"I mean it Miroku, stop this madness," yelled Sango.

No answer.

"Miroku, I won't let you hurt either one of us!" yelled Sango.

No answer.

"I do not know why your attacking me," screamed Sango.

No answer.

"Stand still! Stop attacking! And, We will talk this out!" yelled Sango.

No answer! No answer! No answer! And then he grinned!

"Sango, Nooo," yelled Miroku.

No answer.

Miroku kept on running until he heard something in the direction. Then he heard was being said. "Miroku stop, I don't deserve this", Sango yelled.

"Sango?" whispered Miroku, "I get it now! Well enough of it anyways. Miroku then charged towards Sango. "Sango! They are just copies of us, trying to deceive us!". Miroku then moved in and attacked him.

"What?" yelled Sango, "What's happening?". Sango then seen a version of herself throw a large boomerang at Miroku. Sango moved in the way and threw her Hiraikotsu at her. The Hiraikotsu directly hit the boomerang. The boomerang crashed to the ground, but the Hiraikotsu was destroyed in the process. Sango unsheathed her sword and charged at her. "You bitch, you won't try to hurt Miroku and live to see the next day!" Sango yelled. Sango and her entered a vicious sword fight.

"How dare you even try to hurt my sweat Sango! You'll die for that!" Miroku yelled. He and Miroku attacked each other with their staffs.

He had the robes as Miroku wears, and used the staff Miroku normally used. Miroku is still using the Jaffa staff weapon, She has the boomerang but it's on the ground, and a sword. And Sango had her Hiraikotsu, but it's was just destroyed, and a sword. Both she and Sango had the demon slayers outfits on but Sango's and Miroku's clothes were all cut up from the epic battle earlier that day.

"Still grinning I see," said Miroku and Sango in unison, "You're going to lose it soon!".

Still grinning.

After a while of fight they backed off. He and she side by side, and Miroku, and Sango side by side. Resting up as much as possible before they start up again. Which only lasted about five minutes. Then she ran for the boomerang, which was pretty much the exactly in between the two sides. And the same distance. He charged right beside her. Sango and Miroku charged to get the boomerang before she could get to it. But it was to late, she had grabbed it and threw at Sango. Sango barely dodged and continued to charge, she dodged it return attack, and kept on charging. She attacked with her sword, but was starting to lose the fight.

Miroku stayed right beside Sango, and fires his staff at him, tries to strike him with his staff. He dodges the shot, barely, and then blocks with his staff. He then countered, and was blocked by Miroku. They continued like, for a while, waiting for the other to tire, or make a mistake.

She threw her boomerang at Sango, and Sango knew there was no way to dodge, at loosened her stance. It was a second away and whoosh, Kilala came transformed, and thrusted Sango out the way just in time. Sango jumped on Kilala's back, dodging her boomerang, trying to prevent her boomerang to come back.

Until something happened. stalemate!

They fought for what seemed like hours! Until she got a lucky throw and it would of hit Kilala, if it wasn't for a massive top getting in the way. "Shippo, what took you so long?" yelled Sango. The boomerang flew over Sango's head and fell to the ground, and the top shattered into many pieces. Kilala charged at her at the fastest pace Kilala could go. Kilala charged right through her, Kilala tried to stop and let Sango off but couldn't. She flew to the ground breaking every bone in her body. Sango got of Kilala walked towards her, and with her sword, ended her suffering.

Miroku lowered his guard for a second, and he hit Miroku's leg with his staff, and Miroku lost his balance. He then swung his staff at Miroku's chest, but Miroku blocked, started to fall over but blocked it nonetheless. He swung again. Miroku blocked it and fell to the ground. Miroku tried to sack him with his staff. He barely had enough time to jump back. But that was his error. Miroku shot him with staff. He survived, but Miroku shot again, he survived that, but Miroku shot him a third time. He fell to the ground, coughing blood, but still alive. Miroku got to his feet, and limped over to him, aimed his staff, and finished him off.

Kilala jumped towards Shippo, grabbed him, and ran off, before Shippo could react.

"Sango," Miroku said.

"Miroku," Sango said.

"For a moment before, we discovered what happened, I thought that I hurt you somehow!" they said in unison.

"Do not worry about them! Now they are not a concern to us! They can wait for tommorrow!" said Miroku, "We should be glad that we still have each other! I would rather kill myself than, even think of that! I love you! ".

Sango ran into Miroku's arms. "I love you too!" cried Sango, she look up into in Miroku's eyes, "Miroku?".

"Yes," replied Miroku.

"You remember what you did this morning, and stopped you?" asked Sango.

"Yes,... I remember," stuttered Miroku.

"Now, would be a good time!" said Sango, starting to undress.

(A/N): Tell me, should I have longer chapters or should I keep them around the same length.

Fu Fu's the Name: Thanks for your review.

Page Corrbin(Â ): Thaks for the review and thanks.


	12. The Hiraikotsu Repaired and Another Epic...

(A/N): Warning: Epic battle scene at the end, might get a little gory.

**Chapter 12: **

**Hiraikotsu Repaired and Another Epic Battle**

Sango and Miroku got up after their intense night (A/N: Not because of the fight). Got dressed, they grabbed the destroyed Hiraikotsu and headed back to the army.

"Sango, Miroku, you're back! What happened last night?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku and Sango's face turned a little red. And Miroku did what Inuyasha would normally do, when Shippo said something like that.

"Totosai what are you doing here?" asked Shippo rubbing the back of head still.

"Looking for a new home," replied Totosai, "I was repairing some of the broken weapons, while I was passing through. Where were you last night? I was looking for you?"

"We were in a battle last night," replied Shippo, "And after that Kilala dragged me of and Miroku and Sango did something?".

"Ohh, really," said Totosai, "Well Sango, do you want me to fix your Hiraikotsu? I will make it more powerful for you".

"Sure, why not," answered Sango. She then handed the pieces of her Hiraikotsu to Totosai.

With Totosai.

Totosai seen Sesshoumaru asleep recovering from his wounds from the previous night. Totosai then snuck up on him. And stole a tooth from him. Totosai quietly moved away from, and got the hell out of there. Without Sesshoumaru, or anyone else seeing.

Then using Sesshoumaru's tooth started to repair Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"I wonder how he's going to make my Hiraikotsu more powerful?" questioned Sango.

"I'm curious to," replied Miroku, "I hope he gets it done quick."

"Before the next battle," said Shippo.

"I'm going to ask him how he made it more powerful," stated Sango.

Two hours later.

"I'm...," said Sango only to get interrupted.

"WE KNOW!" yelled Miroku, and Shippo in unison.

"You don't have get mad about it," whimpered Sango.

"You haven't done anything else but that!" said Miroku, trying to stay calm.

Two days later.

"You're finally back!" yelled by an rather excited Sango, " Were is my Hiraikotsu?"

"Yes I am," replied Totosai, "You'll have to come with me to get your Hiraikotsu".

"Why," asked Sango.

"One of the power I gave it," Totosai replied, "Only you, Miroku, any of your future children, any of their children, and so on, can lift it, anyone else would call it to heavy to even budge. Demon or not". They started to head to it.

"Why did you allow Miroku to be able to lift it?" Sango asked.

"Every one inevitably will be injured," Totosai answered, "No exceptions".

"What other powers does it have," asked Sango curiously.

"It's heavier, but you'll think it's lighter than it was," said Totosai, "It also goes farther, faster. And it ignores barriers!".

"Nice," replied Sango.

They finally got there any seen a good number of demons trying to lift the Hiraikotsu. Sango walked up to the Hiraikotsu, "What can't any of you lift it?" Sango Smirked. She the grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She almost lost her balance, she new it was going to be lighter, but not this light. It was as heavy as her sword. "This thing is light," Sango laughed, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!". The demons left, in defeat.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu to see how it improved. It went twice as far as she used to be able to throw it, and came back in half the time. "Wow," said Sango, "It's incredible, but how did you make it so powerful?"

"Kept this quiet," said Totosai.

"Alright," answered Sango.

"I stole a tooth from Sesshoumaru and used it to repair your Hiraikotsu," whispered Totosai.

"Hahaha, really?" said Miroku.

"Yes!" answered Totosai.

Sesshoumaru came to were they were. Needless to say, Totosai got the hell out of there. "Why is my scent all over you weapon?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Aaaah," murmured Sango, "I don't know"

"Bullshit!" Sesshoumaru said, "Now, again, why does your weapon have my scent all over it?"

"Alright, I'll answer," Sango stuttered, "Two days ago, I broke it, and I got someone to fix it, I don't how he fixed it".

"Bullshit," Sesshoumaru said again, "Now, who fixed it and how?".

"It was Totosai," said Sango, readying her Hiraikotsu, "He took one of you're teeth while you were sleeping. And used it to fix my Hiraikotsu".

"Alright," Sesshoumaru said, "I not going to fight".

Sesshoumaru left.

Totosai returned. Bruised but alive. "You survived!" stated Miroku.

"Don't know how," replied Totosai.

The next day.

"Ready, for it?" asked Sango.

"Not as well as you are," replied Miroku.

The army roared, as the countless number of Jaffa surrounded their position, completely. The order was given to charge and they charged, into a hailstorm of the staff weapons, thousands of death gliders everywhere, hundreds of Alkesh, and ten mother ships there firing. Even demons as resistant as they are, were dying, and dying quickly. Only Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, hit the Jaffa's lines, and engaged in hand to hand combat. Sesshoumaru using his Toukijin. Miroku fought using his staff. Shippo using his foxfire, and his fox magic. Kilala used his/her (I don't know Kilala's gender) size, and biting the Jaffa's heads off. And, Sango used her Hiraikotsu, and only her Hiraikotsu. She didn't even have enough time to draw her sword before it came back. They fought for hours, fighting to escape, fighting to inflict as many casualties as possible, fighting to keep the people they love safe, fighting the Goul'd to the bitter end. Leaving a trail of dead behind them. Only to have two replace him. But they kept on fighting. Fighting as if there was no tomorrow. In which they thought that was the case. But there were millions of Jaffa, the odd are probably worse than a billion to one. But they still fought, they had no other choice, if they surrender they'd be killed. They had killed at least twenty thousand of them, but they just kept on coming. Then finally giving up, a mother ship opened fire on Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshoumaru. It took many Jaffa with but did what wanted. The Jaffa picked the bodies of Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Kilala up and ringed up to a mother ship.

(A/N): They Will Come Back To Life! I just needed a feasible way to get them to Kagome's era.


	13. Matthew's Fight

(A/N): Back to Kagome's Era.

**Chapter 13:**

**Matthew's Fight**

"Who would want to be in love with you?" said Ha'ctal trying to sound disgusted.

"Who wouldn't," replied Matthew.

"Like who?" snarled Ha'ctal.

"My wife for one!" yelled Matthew.

"No more talk!" yelled Ha'ctal. Ha'ctal then charged at Matthew. He drawn a sword, while Matthew laughed at him. Matthew took him seriously but discovered that his sword didn't cut through his sword.

"What the fuck!" they both said in unison.

"That should of cut through your sword with ease," said Ha'ctal.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Matthew replied.

Ha'ctal then charged at and swung his sword at Matthew, and in return Matthew blocked, and countered. The sword fight went for about five minutes. Until Matthew grabbed his Uzi, and fired at him, but Ha'ctal had a barrier. Ha'ctal then grabbed his zat, and fired at Matthew, only to be stopped by his barrier.

"Looks like it's a swords only fight," said Matthew.

"You lucky bastard," snarled Ha'ctal.

"Technically, were both lucky bastards," Matthew replied.

"No," Ha'ctal retaliated, "You're the lucky bastard!"

"Have you ever heard the word, compromise?" yelled Matthew.

"No," answered Ha'ctal.

"Figures," replied Matthew, "We both have barriers, idiot!".

"I'm not an idiot," yelled Ha'ctal, "I'm not stupid enough to fight against gods!"

"They are not gods!" yelled Matthew, "They are just a pathetic alien race!".

"What how dare you say that!" yelled Ha'ctal.

"Well, I just did that!" Matthew yelled, "So what are you going to do that?".

"I'm going to kill you for that," yelled Ha'ctal, "After the torture!"

"Like you'll get the chance," replied Matthew.

"It's just you," Ha'ctal retaliated, "So the odds are in my favour!"

"In your dreams!" Matthew yelled.

"You mean... In your dreams," screamed Ha'ctal.

"No... I definitely mean yours!" said Matthew.

"Either way, you be dead soon!" yelled Ha'ctal.

"Believe what ever you want," Matthew said, "But, it does not mean that you're right!"

The sword fight continued, for a another twenty minutes, and the fight went a maze of hallways, all the way to a ring room. Matthew, knowing that his barrier would be down soon, managed to find a way to ring the surface. Without Ha'ctal ringing down with him. Matthew ran to find a place to hide for the next hour. Matthew unsheathed his Kamigawa, and grabbed his Uzi, and equipped it with a silencer, he did the same with his M9 Beretta (A/N: his pistol). And waited for Ha'ctal to ring down. Which wasn't too long, Ha'ctal ringed down, along with four Jaffa. They split up searching for Matthew. Matthew waited for about five minutes, and moved, he seen one of the underlings, and he took careful aim with his Berretta. Fired, killing quickly, and quietly. He moved in closer, five minutes later, a Jaffa seen the dead Jaffa, and moved closer, and in the sights, of Matthews Uzi. Matthew fired, taking him down. Matthew moved away from there. about ten minutes later, Matthew seen Shots firing in the from the two dead jaffa's location. He seen the next Jaffa come up right behind him. Matthew swung and fired with his Uzi, and Berretta, Killing the Jaffa. But the jaffa got a shot off, and Matthew decided to get the hell out of there. Twenty minutes after that, the final jaffa found Matthew, and fired at Matthew. Matthew fired back and after about five minutes, Matthew got a lucky shot. Matthew, took the silencers off the Berretta, and the Uzi.

"Well," said Ha'ctal, "You finally came out of hiding!"

"Yep," replied Matthew, as he unsheathed his Kamigawa. And the sword fight continued. Neither on gave up for about fifteen minutes. And then... Ha'ctal swung his sword, and Matthew blocked. Neither withdrawn their swords.They pushed harder, and harder, not letting of the pressure. Ha'ctal's sword and Kamigawa started to pulse. Pulsed again, pulsing more, and quicker. Then a flash of lightning came from the swords. Easily pushing through the ground. Then more lightning came from the swords, only one at time, but soon two at time, then three, then four, then five, and soon, a countless number. The mountain, and the terrain, was being horribly destroyed. Several had hit the two barriers, but soon they couldn't take it and the barrier dispersed. Battle cries, came out louder, and clearer, than ever before, Both, a little spooked, but didn't back off one bit, instead they pushed harder, and harder, giving all that they got! Pushing themselves well beyond their limits.

"I'll never give up!" yelled Matthew.

"I will not either!" yelled Ha'ctal.

They stood for about another twenty minutes struggling against the other. Then the lightning hit him. He fell to the ground, it went through him like he wasn't there. The lightning stopped, and the mountain was completely gone. No sign of the mother ship that got too close, and the lightning enveloped it, and soon destroyed it. No one escaped, several gliders, and cargo ships launched, but were quickly destroyed. Nothing remained, except for the ground immediately below them, which turned into a rather large hill. The two swords did that much damage. Everyone who seen that battle ran off, trying to escape his wrath, remembering his face, which included two mother ships, trying to escape his wrath..

He then let loose another battle cry. "Finally!" the other said, "That was to close!" He then, unsheathed his sword, and walked off.

(A/N): Anyone remember what Totosai said in chapter 4, well, that's what happens. I forgot to mention what happened to Kanna, and Kohaku, sorry. Can anyone please advertise this story to anyone you know that might like this, I'm not even getting two reviews per chapter. I'll continue either way, but please, and thank you.

SPECIALGUY: Thank you for the review.


	14. Inuyasha vs a False God

Legal Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is yet another thing that I do not own.

**Chapter 14:**

**Inuyasha vs. a False God**

"Barrier, huh," Inuyasha snorted, "That isn't to hard to get rid of".

"You want to bet on that," replied Ba'al.

"Why do I smell Demon all over you!" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm a god, I am no fucking demon!" yelled Ba'al.

"Sure, you are, Sure," replied Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Insolent Bastard!" yelled Ba'al.

"What does Insolent mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Haughty and contemptuous or brutal in behaviour or language, overbearing, and domineering, as well as grossly rude or disrespectful..., and saucy," replied answered Ba'al, "Now bow down to your god!"

"What kind of demon are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Insolent Bastard!" yelled Ba'al, "Bow down to your god, and you might live!"

"Well," said Inuyasha smiling, "What kind of demon are you?"

"YOU FUCKING INSOLENT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ba'al screamed.

"Really," sarcastically replied Inuyasha.

"That's it," yelled Ba'al. Ba'al then charged at him. Inuyasha jumped out the way. The Tetseiga started to pulse, and then turned red. Inuyasha swung it at Ba'al and yelled "Wind Scar!". The wind scar hit Ba'al destroying Ba'als barrier, but Ba'al survived. The wind scar had ripped a hole in the ship, exposing the inside to the atmosphere.

"So you have some power," said Ba'al calmly.

"More than you," replied Inuyasha, "Wind Scar".

Ba'al dodged it. "I have more power," he said, "The wind scar is too slow, and weak to be effective".

Inuyasha charged at him, he drawn his sword and blocked it. Ba'al pushed Inuyasha back, "Damn you," Inuyasha said, and he swung at Ba'al again. Ba'al jumped out of the way.

"You don't cut it!" Ba'al said, as calm as could be.

"Wind Scar," Inuyasha yelled. Ba'al didn't try to dodge it. He weathered it, and only his clothes were cut up. "What the fuck?"

"As I said it's to weak!" said Ba'al.

"Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Ba'al weathered all five wind scars. Not a scratch.

"Don't bother, with that again, it's just annoying," Ba'al said calmly. Ba'al then lifted arms and aimed the palm of his hand at Inuyasha. A small ball of energy formed, growing larger, and larger. Inuyasha readied himself. Since your going to die in a couple seconds, I'll tell you the truth. The body is a demon, a powerful one at that." Ba'al finally fired it at Inuyasha.

"Backlash wave," Inuyasha yelled. It hit Ba'al with the backlash wave. Ba'al was sent flying and went through a wall. But Ba'al got up.

'That can turn my own attack against me,' Ba'al thought, "Bastard".

"Why won't you die," Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar". After using the wind scar, Inuyasha immediately charged, and swung at Ba'al.

"Don't you learn?" Ba'al said. Just before the wind scar hit him. He weathered it, and charged at Inuyasha. But he didn't realize that Inuyasha was already swinging his sword at Ba'al. Ba'al almost didn't block it, but Inuyasha still had the upper hand, and easily knock his sword down.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha yelled, and attacked, to no effect. Ba'al jumped back and charged at Inuyasha, catching him off guard. Ba'al sent his sword through Inuyasha stomach, and then punched him. Inuyasha was sent flying into the next wall. When Inuyasha was sent flying, Ba'al swung his swords, and a massive ball came from it and fast. Inuyasha recovered at the last second. "Backlash Wave!" he yelled. Ba'al wasn't anywhere near the backlash wave, though. He learned from his mistake earlier. But, he didn't expect Inuyasha to be able to recover. Ba'al came out on Inuyasha's left, and sent him flying into yet another wall. "Damn You," Inuyasha yelled. Ba'al charged and swung his sword at Inuyasha, Inuyasha blocked and with everything he had, he pushed Ba'al away. Ba'al was pushed off, and immediately charged at Inuyasha, swinging his sword at the Tetseiga. Knocking it from side to side. Inuyasha able to nothing. Ba'al inevitably sent the Tetseiga out of Inuyasha's hands, he then punched Inuyasha and sent him a wall, yet again. Inuyasha climbed out of the wall, he went down on one knee, and didn't show his face.

Ba'al unsheathed his sword, and walked up to Inuyasha. "About time you bowed down to your god!" Ba'al cheered, "But one question. Why has your scent changed?".

Inuyasha charged, catching Ba'al surprised, Inuyasha sliced him several times, and threw Ba'al into a wall. "What? Red eyes?" yelled Ba'al, he drawn his sword, and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fought back. Ba'al swung his sword at him, he dodged it, and threw Ba'al into a wall. Ba'al got out of the wall lifted his arm, created the energy ball again, but swung his sword and created the massive ball energy sent at Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way. Ba'al used his other energy attack at Inuyasha's new location, he again dodged, and charged. Ba'al readied himself again Inuyasha's charge. Ba'al jumped out of the way at the last second, and stabbed Inuyasha in the left shoulder. Inuyasha swung back, and sent Ba'al flying, with the sword still lodged in Inuyasha. He then grabbed the sword, and threw it away. "So.. You've gained some power," Ba'al said.

All that was heard from Inuyasha was a constant growl. Both charged at each other, clawing and punching each other. Blocking, dodging, punching, clawing, and kicking each other. Taking, and receiving blow after blow, after blow. Until Inuyasha threw Ba'al into a wall.

"Insolent bastard!", yelled Ba'al. Inuyasha charged, Ba'al waited for the right moment. Inuyasha, jumped at him, Ba'al sent his fist into Inuyasha's gut. Ba'al then punched Inuyasha in the cheek, and finally punched him again, an uppercut. Inuyasha stumbled a little bit. Then, Ba'al grabbed Inuyasha's feet, picked him up by spinning, and after about a minute, let go. Inuyasha flew through the exit. The exit out of the ship into the atmosphere.

(A/N): Inuyasha won't stay dead! Please continue reading.


	15. Kagome vs Naraku

**Chapter 15:**

**Kagome vs. Naraku**

"Kohaku," Naraku answered.

"You sick bastard," screamed Kagome, "How dare you manipulate people like this".

"It's fun," replied Naraku. Kagome fired an arrow at him, it broke through Naraku's barrier and it hit Naraku squarely in the head, but Naraku regenerated.

She fired and hit him in the crotch. "Bitch," Naraku yelled.

"Where's you're lover," asked Naraku, "After Kikyo again?".

"Kikyo's dead Moron!" yelled Kagome.

"Didn't Sesshoumaru resurrect Kikyo?" asked Naraku.

"He tried to," replied Kagome. Then she fired another arrow at Naraku. But Naraku regenerated.

Naraku transformed into his true form, tentacles everywhere. "It took all of you to destroy me last time," Naraku sneered, "You will not live!"

"I gained some power since then," replied Kagome, coldly, "And it isn't just my arrows, either".

"Really," sarcastically replied Naraku, "Let's find out how much then!" Naraku charged, Tentacles were every where, moving at Kagome with great speed. They all hit, and bounced off Kagome's barrier.

"Look's like it's a stalemate Naraku," Kagome said, "Now leave".

"Like you'll ever be able to even come close to half my power," laughed Naraku. Kagome shot him in the crotch. "Never do that again bitch!" Kagome shot yet another arrow. Anyone want to guess where it hit. "Bitch!" yelled Naraku. Naraku attacked once, this time he jumped on her, keeping constant pressure against the entire barrier. Kagome's barrier held.

"Stop such an useless attack!" yelled Kagome.

"No, I'd rather stay here and annoy you," laughed Naraku.

"Why side with the Goul'd?" Kagome yelled.

"Well, that's simple," Naraku said, "They revived me, and questioned me with information about you're little group. I answered them, and joined their ranks. Anubis came up with a plan to take you down separately, so that you couldn't work together against us. Sango is fighting a clone of Miroku, Miroku, is fighting a clone of Sango".

"Bastard," yelled Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, is fighting the first prime of Anubis, That other person, that is now in you're group, is fighting the first prime of Ba'al, Inuyasha is fighting Ba'al, and you're fighting me!" Naraku laughed.

"Really," said Kagome.

"Yes, and your friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshoumaru have somehow defeated them." replied Naraku.

"Like you'll ever get a true victory," smirked Kagome.

"Yah, but the next day the Jaffa came with extreme numbers," Naraku smirked, "They are all dead!"

"Liar," Kagome yelled, now feeling the rage and anger grow, "How dare you make such a horrible lie like that!" Kagome fired five arrows through Naraku. Naraku just regenerated.

"One arrow left," laughed Naraku.

"One is all I need!" yelled Kagome.

Naraku kept up his attack for a while, long enough for Kagome's barrier to weaken.

"Your barrier is weakening," Naraku laughed.

"It won't be long before Inuyasha or Matthew comes," replied Kagome.

Naraku backed off his attack, and looked up. "Looks like your right," Naraku laughed, "And fast! He won't survive".

Kagome looked up to see what Naraku was looking up at. All she seen was a red ball fall from the skies. And crash right in midst of their battle. "Inu..., Nooooooo, Inuyasha don't leave me! Please don't leave!" Kagome screamed, running to Inuyasha, full of tears. "Don't leave me! I can't live without you! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! I love you too much!"

"I lo...ve you... to," whispered Inuyasha in pain. And ...he died.

"Nooooooooo," screamed Kagome, holding nothing back, tears coming out like they'd there was no tomorrow.

An hour passed.

"You done sulking yet?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha..." cried Kagome.

Ba'al ringed down. He was still injured from the battle with Inuyasha, but had new clothes on. "Inuyasha was a pathetic weakling," Ba'al laughed.

Kagome finally stood up, weakly but stood up. "Who are you?" Kagome snarled, with a glare from her eyes, a glare totally, geared with rage, hate, and vengeance.

"Your god Ba'al," Ba'al answered, "I killed him! And I will kill you, if you don't bow down, and call me your god!"

Kagome waited a second, drawn her last arrow, aimed it at Ba'al, "Never!" was Kagome's cold response.

"Really, that was your mothers last words as well," Ba'al said. Kagome screamed out in rage.

"Watch it, it has power," Naraku said. Kagome fired. With more power than it had ever had. Ba'al seen the amount of damaged that it caused to everything, stood in awe of its power. He got it out of the way at the last second. Even though Ba'al dodged it, he was sent flying. Ba'al drew his sword, and sent a massive energy ball at Kagome. Kagome didn't even try to dodge it. It hit her barrier and her barrier easily shrugged it of.

"What?" yelled Ba'al.

"I'll get you for hurting my family, and Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, "You will die by my hands!"

"With what?" laughed Ba'al, "The gun you have there will not even hurt either one of us! We just have to destroy that barrier!"

"And it looks like several mother ships have arrived to help with that!" Naraku said.

"You will die!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes slowly turned red. Soon following that. Her Seritio started to pulse, first slowly, then grew faster and faster. The mother ships opened fire, and so did Ba'al. But Kagome's barrier held. Soon the barrier hid her body, in bright pink ball. The ball started to rotate, getting faster and faster. And started to grow! Growing larger and larger. Starting to grow slowly, but it slowly picked up it's pace. Ba'al and Naraku backed off not wanting to see it's power. It grew larger enveloping the mother ships, and Naraku and Ba'al went into a complete sprint! But it was too late, it was growing too fast by then, they had just delayed it! It caught them! They dissolved under the power of the explosion. Nothing except for Inuyasha's body, and Kagome had remained. She fell down, hitting the ground very hard. But still alive. Her barrier didn't protect her. Broke every bone in her body several places. "Inuyasha,... I'm coming to you!"

(A/N): PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! INUYASHA AND KAGOME WILL LIVE AGAIN! And the same with all the others. Anybody that has seen Inuyasha 2, should know what I mean in the first line. Tint told me to have Kagome shootNaraku in the crotch, the first time, the others was me being my twisted self. Can anyone tell me the names of Kagome's friends from her era? In know of Hojo, and Yuka, but I don't the names of the other two chicks.


	16. The Short Return of Miroku's Wind Tunnel...

(A/N): Flames only let me swear at you, and I will not hold back!

**Chapter 16:**

**The Short Return of Miroku's Wind Tunnel!**

"Arrrrgh," Miroku groaned, "Where am I? And why can't I see anything?". Miroku looked up and seen it open up. Miroku got up only to see many jaffa with their staffs aimed at him.

"Don't fight, or you will die!" a jaffa said.

"Alright," replied Miroku. The jaffa showed him to a room. They forced him to a wall, one jaffa went to a console, pushed buttons, and Miroku flew into the wall. And was stuck to it, Miroku could not move.

All the jaffa left the room. Then one man dressed up in fancier clothes. "You are now a prisoner of your god Anubis!" he said.

"Isn't he Ba'al?" Miroku replied.

"Kagome killed Ba'al," he said, he then lifted a small knife and let go of it. It flew right into Miroku's shoulder.

"Bastard" Miroku yelled.

He did the same with the second knife. Hitting Miroku in the shoulder, again. "Shut up, and only answer my questions," he said.

"Fuck that!" yelled Miroku.

He grabbed a third knife, and it hit Miroku in the leg. "How many remain," he asked.

"More than I can count!" Miroku yelled, "Easily several billion".

"Liar," he said. Miroku was hit in the arm by the next knife.

"How many?" he asked again.

"Don't know," Miroku answered.

"That's better," he said, "Now, You will call Anubis your god!"

"Never," Miroku forcibly replied. Another knife hit him in the other leg.

They went on for another hour, he tried to force Miroku to call Anubis his god. Miroku said no each and every time. By then Miroku had been stabbed several times. Finally died.

"Take him to the sarcophagus," he said, "He isn't getting away with just that".

They dragged his body to the sarcophagus, and put him inside. Waited for Miroku to revive.

"Here again," said Miroku. The doors opened, and the jaffa again there with their staffs pointed at him.

They took him to a different room, and enabled a barrier so Miroku couldn't escape. "You will live here when you're not being revived by the sarcophagus, or being tortured," said a jaffa.

"Ohh really," answered Miroku.

"There is no escape," replied the jaffa, he then left.

"Sango, I hope you're alright," Miroku thought, "After I escape, I'll come and find you". Miroku went into meditation when could. He was going to fight against his torturer, every chance he had. Waiting for something to happen. Miroku was lucky, he had only one session after that.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Miroku yelled. He then felt a tingling sensation in his right hand, then it sharp pain hit it. "Naraku's alive," thought Miroku. Then the wind tunnel broke out, and Miroku didn't have his beads to stop it. Miroku, turned it towards a wall. The wall crumbled with ease. But Miroku seen that Sesshoumaru was there trying not to get sucked up. Miroku immediately turned towards another wall, which also crumbled easily. He seen Shippo, and a small kid in that room. Miroku turned towards the third wall. "Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kid," Miroku yelled, "Find my prayer beads!"

"Okay," answered Shippo and they looked for his beads.

After that they found a jaffa and Sesshoumaru tortured him, to tell them what they did with their weapons. "In there!" yelled the jaffa. Sesshoumaru killed him and walked into the room grabbed his Toukijin, and Tenseiga. He also grabbed Miroku's prayer beads, and a jaffa staff, Shippo grabbed all of his stuff, and the kid hid right behind Sesshoumaru, and Shippo the entire time. They got back to see many jaffa in the way. Sesshoumaru drawn his Toukijin, and used its energy attack. They got back to Miroku, and he gave Miroku his prayer beads and the staff.

"Thanks," Miroku said.

"Lets just escape," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Alright," Miroku said.

They headed away from there looking for a way to escape for about two hours. Sesshoumaru and Miroku were up front prepared for the fighting, while kid and Shippo were behind them trying to stay behind them. "Hey, what's your name?" Shippo asked the kid.

"Souta," he answered.

"Well Souta, stay quiet," Miroku said.

They traveled through the ship for hours, killing of every jaffa they had seen.

"Hey, why don't just interrogate another one of them?" Souta asked.

"Good idea," Sesshoumaru responded.

A large group of jaffa came from both ends, Sesshoumaru, used his Toukijin's energy atttack and finished off every jaffa that came from the front, Miroku went to the rear, removed his prayer beads, and yelled "Wind Tunnel," but the wind tunnel did not open. "What?" Miroku yelled, and then brought up his staff in defence, firing and quickly ended up in hand to hand combat. Miroku, clearly superior with the staff, smashed his way through them. Sesshoumaru joined the fray, and the jaffa were quickly taken down, except for one. Even Shippo had helped with his foxfire.

"How do you get out of here!" yelled Shippo.

"Like I'll tell you," he said, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck, "In that room, there is a ring device there."

"How do you use it," Miroku asked.

"Push these buttons, and stand there," he said, and pushed the buttons and they ringed to the surface.

"Please let me live!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru killed him on the spot.

(A/N): Only pansies flame without showing their identity.

Fu Fu's the Name: Sorry about that outburst, again. Just to let you know, I'm a man, 19 years old, straight, Canadian (And proud of it!), and I'm a first year tin basher. Thank for answering that question. Your stories Promise For the Future, and Life Together Forever are awesome as well.

PRINCESSKITTY(Â ): Thanks for your review, not! Let me guess how many times you fuck yourself per day, ten times maybe, no that's to few, about thirty is a little more accurate (still short, but closer). Ohh, and one last thing, GO FUCK YOURSELF...AGAIN! You fucking Insolent Bitch! Cunt! Slut! Whore!

SaphiretheVampiricWerewolf: Thanks for reading this, and putting me in your favourite author, and favourite stories list. Please review.

Tint: You've finally read my story, thank you! And no it isn't!

Kagome 32 Shrine: Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for answering my question!

Aisu Fenikkusu: Thank you for putting me on your author Alert list!


	17. The Mysterious Torturer

**Chapter 17:**

**The Mysterious Torturer**

The jaffa came up to her with their staffs pointed at her. Checking to see if she was dead. They checked and seen that she was. A jaffa picked her up, and carried her to their ship. They placed her in a sarcophagus.

"How am I still alive?" Kagome wondered, knowing that the fall should of killed her, "And how did I do that?".

The doors opened and Kagome got up. She seen many soldiers in black shinny armour. "Super soldiers?".

"Follow me!", one of them ordered.

"Fine then," replied Kagome, 'All wait for the right moment to use the Seritio'. She followed him to a room, and he ordered her towards the wall. He went a console, pushed a couple buttons, and she was sent into the wall. They all left.

A man in his thirties came out.

"It can't be you!" Kagome screamed.

He grinned, "Yes it is me, my Kagome".

"I thought you disappeared!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I was apart of the SGC, but I defected to the stronger side!" he said.

"Traitor!" Kagome yelled, just to piss him off.

"You want to say that again," he replied

"Traitor," She yelled at him again.

He walked over to her, "Dear daughter, you shouldn't call your father things like that!"

"After all you've done to me as a child," Kagome screamed, "I won't let you beat or rape me again!"

"Want to bet!" he replied. He slowly moved his hands towards her pants. And started to take them off.

"Don't," Kagome ordered.

"Too late," he answered. He unbuckled her pants, and started to take his hand down her pants.

"I will stop you," Kagome yelled.

"What could you do!" he laughed. Starting to get a feel.

"This!" Kagome said. She summoned her Seritio, her barrier went up and it some how killed him. But she was trapped to the wall, many super soldiers came into the room and fired at Kagome, but her barrier held. But Kagome couldn't move. Then one of them said, "Drop your force field, and we'll spare your life!"

'Yeah like I'll do that! You'll kill me and not revive me then! I'll drag this out for as long as I can!' Kagome thought, "Never!"

"We will win!" he yelled.

"No you won't!" Kagome yelled back.

Three hours later.

"This is tiring..." he said. Then a massive explosion hit, rocked the ship harshly, and the shield barely withstood. Then a second explosion and it rocked the ship harder, and she could feel the wall shake like there was no tomorrow. Then, and finally a third one hit. The wall crumbled, and Kagome was set free, the ship sent Kagome flying. The mother ship was taking most of the blow, but it hit Kagome's barrier, and hard. She could only see the explosion. After a while she could see her barrier shaking back and forth, as if it was about to buckle, and collapse. But it held through. She ran out of the room and struggled to stay on her feet. She got out of the room and moved into the hallway. Stumbling the entire way. She knew the mother ship was crashing, and should only had so much time. Then she seen her. "I thought you in the feudal era?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not now get on Kilala's back," Sango replied.

Kagome got on to Kilala's back, and Kilala dashed off looking for a way out. An older woman stumbled her away in front of Kilala. Kilala grabbed the back of her clothes, with Kilala's teeth. They seen an exit and Kilala jumped out, and looked for land. The woman was screaming the entire time. "Okay, who is this woman? She's tearing my tears off," Sango said, "I can only hope that Kilala will be able to hear after this."

"Yeah, I know" replied Kagome.

After about three hours later. They finally found land. And Kilala landed on the ground. Sango and Kagome got off, and Kilala let go of the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Sango.

But the woman ignored her. She just starred at Kagome, Kagome did the same. "Ka...go...me?" she stuttered,

"M...om," Kagome stuttered, "I thought you was dead!"

"I thought I was to," Kagome's mom replied, "Ahh, Kagome your pants are undone".

Kagome zipped her pants back up, and blushed. "I doubt that they would let you go to the bathroom, so how did that happen?" Sango asked concerned.

"Father was there," Kagome replied.

"What!" Kagome mom screamed, "Did that bastard tried anything!"

"Yes," Kagome regretfully replied, "But I killed him when he tried to touch me!" Kagome leaped into her mothers arms, crying.

After a while, Kagome's mom asked Kagome, "Did he tell how he disappeared."

"Yes," Kagome answered, "He defected to their side, well before this war started".

"He got what he deserved," Kagome's mom said.

"Let's just set the fire," Kagome replied.

Sango and Kagome went to find firewood. "What was the last thing you remember doing, before you died?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Fighting a countless number of jaffa side beside with Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kilala, and ... Miroku", Sango answered, and sounded very depressed when she said 'Miroku', "What's yours?".

"Fighting Naraku!" Kagome cried, "It was a stalemate until Inuyasha...Inuyasha, he fell from the sky and died in front of my eyes! Ba'al joined the battle, and I did something! Something, that like was the explosions that hit those ships. But much more powerful, It destroyed twelve mother ships, Ba'al, and Naraku".

"Ohh my god," Sango said.

(A/N): I'm having troubles keeping up with all the stories I'm reading, and writing this. But I refuse to give up.

Aisu Fenikkusu: Thanks for your review. What does np mean?

Ranko66: Don't know how long you've had me on your story alert list, but please review!

VoidPheonix: Don't know how long you've had me on your story alert list, but please review!

Nased0: Thank you for putting me in your favourite story list, but please review!

Nitpicker: Thanks for your review. And it is spelled Sheppa Eye.

Inu4023: Thank you for putting me in your Favourite authors list!


	18. Inuyasha Rescued

**Chapter 18:**

**Inuyasha Rescued**

"Great," Matthew said, "Now I have reunite the group!"

Matthew walked rather aimlessly. Looking for some jaffa, and draw some attention to himself. So he could interrogate a higher ranked jaffa. Matthew figured that Inuyasha would of sniffed him out by then. The sounds of the battle, were well past a high spot in the area. "They couldn't of moved that far away," he stated, "I doubt that they could control a death glider, let alone mother ship!" He knew if they were killed, Ba'al would very likely use the sarcophagus to revive them, and endlessly torture them. 'I might some help,' he then thought, 'Ahhhhh, fuck it, if I find anyone they'll come and help!'. Matthew walked on for hours. He seen a group a soldiers heading towards him. They weren't jaffa, but Matthew was ready anyways. He moved towards them. Ready for anything. He got closer and seen that it was SG-1, O'Neill, and some others from the SGC.

"Where is Inuyasha, and Kagome?" O'Neill asked.

"We were separated, I don't know what happened to Kagome, but Inuyasha was fighting Ba'al the last I seen him!"

"Ba'al?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Matthew replied, "Ba'al was scheming something though".

"That should be expected," Teal'c replied.

"Inuyasha should of found me by now," stated Matthew, "His nose is strong enough."

"Your thinking that something happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think they lost their fight," Matthew said, "I think that they were prepared for it! Inuyasha was fighting Ba'al, and I was fighting his first prime! I bet they had something planned for Kagome!"

"Well let's find out," O'Neill said.

"I doubt that any low ranked jaffa would have knowledge of it though," Teal'c said.

"So how do find someone who does?" asked Daniel Jackson.

"That's simple," Matthew replied. He then checked to see how much ammo he had, "We get ourselves known".

"Ohhh, great," Daniel said sarcastically.

"Which means?" asked one of the soldiers, hoping what he is thinking is wrong.

"We raid them, we fight them, we kill them!" Matthew said, "Sooner or later well be to large of an annoyance!"

A scout came back, "Sir, a large number of death gliders have landed, and their pilots aren't at them!"

"Or we could just steal the death gliders!" Matthew said, "How many of you can fly a Death glider?"

Thirteen of the twenty said that they could. (After all they were in the SGC before the battle for earth, no for the galaxy began). They went in the direction of the death gliders. They got close to them and they had their rifles pointed out ready to be spotted. They made their way to the gliders without being seen. "Pilots in first!" O'Neill ordered. All the pilots were in and prepared the death gliders, then everyone that couldn't fly a death glider got in. They took off, and the jaffa finally opened fire, but it was too late. The death glider each opened fire on them and left.

"Is destroying a mother ship enough?" Lee asked.

"We are not going to destroy a mother ship," Matthew answered, "We are going to capture one!"

They flew towards a mother ship, and landed in a it's docking bay. Most of them got out rifles aimed. They tried to sneak but where caught only a few jaffa were there, but they were seen, and too far away for them to be killed quietly. They fired, and more and more jaffa joined the battle. The pilots of the death gliders, were firing the cannons at whatever target they could get. The jaffa stopped attacking after about an half hour.

"Everyone here now!" O'Neill ordered, "Were on the move, Matthew, Teal'c, and myself will upfront, Carter, Daniel, Lee, and Captain Fearow, will be in the rear, everyone else will be in between!"

"Yes Sir," answered the fifteen survivors.

'Damn it out of ammo for my M-4' Matthew thought, 'I won't ask for someone's, they need it more. Matthew strapped his M-4 behind his back, and drew his Uzi, but waited to unsheathe the Kamigawa.

They walked into the hallway, and through the hallway. They didn't get to far and they seen jaffa coming up from behind, there was so many of them that you couldn't see them all. And just as many Goul'd super soldiers from the front. Matthew unsheathed his Kamigawa, and charged right into the super soldiers. He swung his sword, and it went through the soldier with ease.

"Everyone, while Matthew is fighting the super soldiers, shoot the jaffa!" O'Neill yelled.

They fought for about a half hour and started to get low on ammunition. "Into that room now!" O'Neill ordered. One by one they went into the room, with Jack and Matthew being the last ones. They sealed the door, and set some C-4 charges. In the room was a sarcophagus, and in a corner was an oddly dressed man. "Inuyasha?" Matthew stated.

"Get him in the sarcophagus!" O'Neil ordered.

"Not until the person in there is out" Carter answered.

The doors opened and he got out. It was young man, about fifteen. "Alright, get him in the sarcophagus!" O'Neill ordered. Lee and Fearow dragged Inuyasha to the sarcophagus. But Teal'c and Matthew had to help lift him. They got him in, and Carter activated it.

"Hey, kid," Matthew said, "Come here".

"Why," he asked.

"To show you how to use this," Matthew answered. He then gave Matthew his zat, and showed him it.

They all took a defensive stance, ready for the jaffa to break through the wall. Matthew sheathed the Kamigawa.

"What are you doing," Teal'c asked.

"Trying to get the force field back," Matthew replied.

The jaffa tried to break through the door, for about fifty-five minutes, and the jaffa stopped, blasting at the door with staff blasts. Then they heard a loud thump. A couple seconds later another thump, and so on and so on. Each creating a small dent. After about five minutes It finally made a small hole. It was same type of cannon that's on the death gliders. Matthew grabbed his M-4 sneaked up close to the door, and fired it's grenade launcher through the hole. And destroyed it. Mathew grabbed another grenade and threw it through the hole and retreated towards the sarcophagus. They took shot that guaranteed to kill, and few shots were taken, except when for the kid, he was panicking and shot at anything that moved. They continued that for hours, the jaffa came and brought an occasion heavy staff weapon, but someone always used a grenade to destroy it. They even were able to steal a staff, from a rather stupid jaffa. Waiting for Inuyasha to revive. Finally the jaffa used an more effective means of blowing the door open. It exploded and a super soldier came through it almost instantly. And the doors on top of the sarcophagus opened, and Inuyasha came out.

"Bastards," Inuyasha yelled. He then charged and started to attack the jaffa. Matthew drew his Kamigawa and fought side by side him. Killing whoever Inuyasha didn't, everyone else followed, protecting from the rear. "Where is Ba'al I'm going to kill him!"

They fought for what seemed like hours. And they found an elderly man, and soon after the jaffa seemed to not remain.

"Inuyasha calm down!" Matthew yelled.

"Not until I kill Ba'al, and find Kagome," Inuyasha snarled.

"That will take some time," Matthew said, "All you'll do is annoy everyone! And all you'll do is get yourself killed again!"

"I kill you if you get in my way!" yelled Inuyasha, "I can't leave my mate without at least looking for her!"

"Your mate!" yelled the kid, and the senior.

"Well it's hobo, and Kagome's grandfather," Inuyasha snarled.

"Ohh, great!" Matthew miserably said.

"Like Kagome would be your mate!" yelled Hojo.

Matthew got in between Hojo and Inuyasha and Matthew was ready to use his Kamigawa. "Don't you even think of killing him!" Matthew yelled, "We should find out if anyone is still alive, and interrogate them".

"Ohh, alright," Inuyasha said, disappointed.

'Fuck, I thought only Kagome could do something like that!' Matthew thought.

"The bridge would be the place to go," O'Neill said, "I've been in a mother ship a couple times before. Follow me".

They followed the General, he generally went in the right way, but Teal'c had to correct him a couple times. They finally found the bridge and they went in. Only a couple remained in the bridge, and they all tried to fight, but Inuyasha killed all but one of them, Inuyasha left the one in charge to suffer the 'Interrogation'.

"You bastard, where is my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He had him by the throat.

"Who?" He asked.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha.

"You don't mean that woman who killed Ba'al do you?" he replied.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha, "She killed Ba'al".

"Yes," he answered.

"Where is she!" he yelled, and tightened his grip.

"She was in a mother ship over a ocean," he said, "Searching for the annoyances, underneath it!"

"Go on!" Inuyasha yelled.

He gulped. "One of those annoyances destroyed the ship," he yelped.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed. He tightened his grip even more, and it was to much for the jaffa to handle, his lungs were crushed. And he died.

(A/N): Anyone want to join my community? I got the name Captain Fearow from a Metallica song. Please review! Longest chapter so far.

Aisu Fenikkusu: Thank you for your review! An hour after posting!


	19. The Depressed two

(A/N): This was going to be chapter twenty, but it fits here better.

**Chapter 19:**

**The Depressed Two**

"Well they revived us two," Sango said, "There is a possibility of them doing the same to Inuyasha and Miroku."

"No Inuyasha can do heavy damage with his claws alone," cried Kagome, "And they know it!"

"Damn it Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"What!" yelled Kagome.

"You are not the only person to lose someone!" screamed Sango, "I've lost Miroku!"

"Ohh sorry I've been selfish!" Kagome apologized, "I just absolutely hate this feeling!"

"No fuck!" replied Sango, "What do we do now!"

"Do not know," replied Kagome, "Fight to the bitter end!"

"If we die, they'll revive and torture us over and over again!" said Sango, "How do we stop that?"

"We don't die then!" Kagome replied.

"So we are going to live for vengeance," cried Sango, "Are we going to get so low!"

"Ahhh... stuttered Kagome.

"That's not like you Kagome!" yelled Sango as more tears fell, "Is vengeance all you want?"

Kagome was speechless. She went into deep thought, of the words that Sango said. "Yeah you're right!" Kagome answered, "But we can make sure that they get a proper grave".

"That's a good idea," said Sango, "Lets get back to collecting firewood."

It didn't take long before they collected enough wood, and they went back to the campsite. And, they started a fire.

"Kagome," said Sango.

"Yes," answered Kagome.

"Those things that destroyed that ship," Sango said, "What were they?"

"Yeah, ahhh, that was a nuclear bomb," Kagome answered, "Come to think about it, we got a little to close to it, the explosion is only the start of it."

"What else happens," asked Sango.

"How can I explain this," said Kagome, "It is called radiation, and it's pretty much a very potent poison in the air".

"Really," said Sango, "How were they fired at the ship, and what fired them?"

"They were fired from what is called a nuclear sub," Kagome's mother answered, "They are vehicles that can go deep under water"

"What is a vehicle?" Sango asked.

"It's like Kilala in a way," she answered, "It is something that can carry you over distances".

"I think I understand," Sango replied.

"I don't know much about how they are fired," she stated, "But they use chemicals to create thrust and push it through the air."

"Really," said Sango, "And Kagome has had explained to me what chemicals are, so you don't have to tell me".

Their conversation ended there. Kagome's mom tried to start it but both had lost the will to talk, and didn't answer. They took turns on watch and waited for the morning to travel.

The next morning they traveled across the coastline, until they found an abandoned house. The searched and found one a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Let's get going," said Sango.

"Yeah," replied Kagome.

They walked further down the coastline, Kagome on the right, Sango on the left, Kilala on Sango's shoulder, and Kagome's mother was right behind. They walked for hours, silently. Kagome's mother, didn't even try anything to get them talking. For hours. Until they heard a large rumbling, they looked up and seen a mother ship, and two alkesh heading towards them. Death gliders poured out of the mother ship, and the Alkesh, got low, and started to land. Kilala transformed, Kagome drew an arrow, and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, that she found in the ship. Kagome fired, and did heavy damage to one of the two alkesh. The death gliders came in and opened fire. Kagome summoned her Seritio, and the others hid behind her. Kagome fired another arrow into the fleet of death gliders, hit few, but many lose control, and didn't have time to recover. The were on the escape part of the dive attack and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, destroying several. Kilala charged at the jaffa on the ground, allowing Kagome and Sango to concentrate on the death gliders.

"What are we going to do against the mother ship," yelled Sango.

"Worry about that after all the death gliders, jaffa, and Alkesh are destroyed" Kagome yelled back. The alkesh lifted off after deploying its contents. Kagome fired another arrow at the crippled alkesh and was destroyed. Kagome's mother had hiding right behind the two the entire time. The death gliders came around again, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome fired another arrow. Doing heavy damage, but not as like much as the previous sweep, they fired and flew in every direction possible, not allowing Kagome nor Sango to do as much damage. Kagome decided that the alkesh had greater priority, and fired a arrow at it, which hit something and it exploded, sending shards of metal all over.

Kilala was getting frustrated, she would get in contact with a group of jaffa, she would easily destroy them. But as soon as they dead, another group was ready, a fired salvo after salvo, at her. She go from group to group doing that. Soon the were there groups doing that, and Kilala was starting to feel the energy blasts, they were light at first, but now they were hurting her with every blow.

Sango, and Kagome finally rid them selves of the death gliders, but the mother ship opened fire on them Sango, and Kagome's mom his under the safety of Kagome's barrier. It held through it, but the mother ship kept firing, and didn't let up. After about ten minute they seen that Kagome's barrier shake, and diminish in size. "Come on hold together," Kagome muttered.

"Enough of this!" Sango yelled, she threw her Hiraikotsu, and it deflected some of the blows, but the Hiraikotsu was sent a ways from them. They ran towards cover, but they didn't make it, they were stuck under Kagome's barrier. It looked like it recovered a little bit, but after a few hits, it looked like it didn't make a difference.

Then... another mother ship came!

(A/N): Please, if you read this review!


	20. Looking for Vengeance

**Chapter 20:**

**Looking for Vengeance**

"They are going to die," Inuyasha snarled, "I'm going to kill each and every one of them!"

"Calm down," Hojo said.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha drew his Tetseiga.

Matthew unsheathed his Kamigawa and got in between them, "Come on Inuyasha, stop this! Kagome wouldn't want you to do that!"

"Damn it," Inuyasha snarled, "You're a lucky bastard!" Inuyasha the unsheathed his sword.

"Like you would ever do that," Hojo smirked.

Inuyasha drew his Tetseiga again. "I will kill you!", he snarled.

Matthew stayed in between, and kept the Kamigawa unsheathed. "You're going to fight like little kids aren't you?" Matthew questioned.

"He started it!" Hojo sneered.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha, getting in his fighting stance.

"Inuyasha!" Matthew yelled, "Think of what Kagome will do to you if you go through with killing him!"

"That won't stop me!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You'll have to through me!" Matthew snarled back. And went into his fighting stance.

"So be it!" Inuyasha coldly replied. He charged at Matthew, and swung at Matthew. Hojo shot Inuyasha with his zat several times. To no do no damage at all. Matthew blocked.

"Stop this non sense!" yelled Matthew, "... There is nothing specifically saying that Kagome dead!"

Inuyasha stopped, and thought for moment, "...How could that be possible?"

"Let's go and find out," O'Neill said, "If it prevents you from killing us, I'll do anything".

"Teal'c, we are going to look for Kagome," said Jack, "We should start searching the coast line".

"Already moving towards the Pacific" Teal'c replied.

"Better make it quick!" Inuyasha snarled.

"So she can say that she doesn't love him, and he's delusional," added Hojo.

Inuyasha turned to face Hojo and was really pissed off.

"Get the fuck out of here, or I will not even pretend to stop Inuyasha!" screamed Matthew. Neeedless to say, Hojo got the hell out there.

"Seal the bridge off!" ordered O'Neill. The doors slammed shut, and locked.

"Let me at him!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No you will calm down," Sam screamed. They all shut their mouths very quickly. In fear. About an hour passed and no one opened their mouths. "Inuyasha do you have something of Kagome's?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "I have this!"

He gave a locket. "Thank you," she said.

"Anything happens to it and you'll pay for it!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Alright," Sam answered. She went over and tried to get the sensors to distinguish, the differences from Kagome from anything else, "This won't take long!"

"Wake me up when you get there wench," Inuyasha snapped.

Failing a tree branch, he found a corner, sat down, and tried to fall asleep. He tried to, but couldn't. He tossed and turned for hours. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He thought about what happened to her. About where she is. About what she is doing. About her safety. About if she was still alive. He as was to worried about Kagome's well being. He didn't know what he would do if he confirmed that she was dead. He figured that there was three possibilities, if that happened. Number one being, he would go for revenge, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between friend and foe and turn into the almost full demon version of himself. Permanently, even the Tetseiga wouldn't be able to stop it. The second, he would go into a deep depression. For months, maybe years, with a very real possibility of until he dies. And the third, which he felt would be the most likely. He would kill himself. Without Kagome he would have no reason to live. He absolutely hated the feeling that he had. But he had to know! He had to know if Kagome was alive, he hated the thought of not trying to find her. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. Not the goul'd, not any jaffa, not any death glider, alkesh, mother ship, or anything else. He was only concerned about Kagome. If it wasn't for her overwhelming want for vengeance, he wouldn't really be involved, he would just ignore them, and make sure that they weren't seen. He knew that Kagome would of done anything to win the inevitable fight if Inuyasha chose against fighting. He only fought them because he want Kagome to be herself, the care free version she was before the goul'd attacked the planet. He wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible. Inuyasha was in a state of very deep thought for hours, through that rest of day and into the next.

"Alright," Carter said, "I figured out how to find her"

"Alright where is she?" Jack asked.

"It's a little more complicated," Sam answered, "She is likely on the coastline, or a island, and I used the sensors. To search the coastlines and islands, and I have found three possible, candidates."

"Set a course," Jack ordered. They went and checked to see if one of them was Kagome. They found the first one, ring him up, nope. The second was the same, and the third was a jaffa, Matthew struck him down before he got shot of.

"What the hell?" Jack said.

"Damn it," Sam yelled, "I didn't check the Atlantic though".

"Teal'c," Jack said.

"Already moving," Teal'c said.

Sam scanned and found seven more people three in one group, three in another, and one person by himself..

"Alright," Sam said, "Head to these locations" Sam gave Teal'c a list of coordinates.

"I will," Teal'c replied.

It was well in the next day, and they found the one person first, He was just another trying to run from the goul'd. They headed to the groups which were close to each other.

They found the first group. The group was under heavy fire from a mother ship.

"Inuyasha," Daniel yelled into his ears.

"What!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"We found a small group," Sam said, "One of them could be Kagome!"

"Bring me there now!" yelled Inuyasha.

"One problem, they are being fired at!" Sam answered.

"Hurry up then!" Inuyasha screamed, "How do I get of the ship?"

"Follow me Inuyasha," Matthew said.

Inuyasha followed Matthew. And Matthew went into a room. "Stay inside that ring, we will just wait till they get a little closer".

"Teal'c move right towards them," O'Neill ordered, "Lee, fire all cannons".

The mother ship came in at high speed and opened fire at the ship firing at Kagome. SG-1 had caused the goul'd ship of guard. Their shield was down, before they could return fire. SG-1 was smashing them to oblivion. The goul'd ship had started to do some damage, but SG-1 had to much of the upper hand. The jaffa mother ship was destroyed.

"Okay, Inuyasha," Matthew said, "It's time". he then activated the rings and Inuyasha was transported to the surface. Inuyasha realised almost instantly that Kagome was there. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'll get there soon,' he thought. With that he dashed towards her, and faster than his legs could normallytake him. It took him about two minutes, and he landed right beside her, and before she knew they embraced each other, tightly.


	21. Reunited

**Chapter 21:**

**Reunited**

"Inu...Inuyasha," yelled Kagome.

"Yes it is me," Inuyasha replied.

"I missed you!" Kagome screamed, "I thought you were dead!"

"I know the feeling," Inuyasha replied, "Kagome, I never imagined that I could ever missed you as much I did, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Damn right," Kagome answered.

They held on to each others for hours.

Matthew ringed down when the mother ship got closer. "Sango where is Kilala, Miroku, Shippo," Matthew asked.

"I don't know where Miroku, and Shippo is," cried Sango, "Oh Shit, Kilala". Sango started to run in the direction that Kilala was in, and Matthew followed, he wanted to leave _Inuyasha and Kagome alone_. They found Kilala fighting the remaining jaffa, heavily wounded. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, and drew his Kamigawa. There was three groups of jaffa remaining Sango Hiraikotsu hit and destroyed the entire group in one throw, she caught it, and used it to block, the energy blasts, slowly pushing towards them. Matthew charged at the third group. His barriers held, andhe cut them down without any real problem. Sango bashed her way through the jaffa, one by one, not because she wanted vengeance, because she had no other option the jaffa would slowly back off and keep firing. Matthew got into the melee and the remaining jaffa either ran off or died fighting.

"Kilala!" Sango screamed.

Matthew grabbed his radio, and said, "Can you come directly above me. I think we should leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone for a while".

Capt. Fearow came on and said, "Sure thing". The mother ship flew above them. And ringed them up.

"We'll have to stay until morning," Matthew said.

"Why?" Fearow asked.

"You want to fight Inuyasha," Matthew answered, "For if you interrupt him. That's what he will do".

"Alright then," Fearow answered, "But it will leave them vulnerable".

"Well then fly above them, ring them up, and make sure no one is in the room, seal the door and leave alone," Matthew said, "And, hope for the best".

"Why the fuck are trying to give me orders!" Fearow yelled, "We our the same rank!"

"Act like it then," Capt. Wright answered, "And that was just a suggestion!"

Fearow then didn't bother to argue him, and did what he was suggested to do.

"Well I don't think fighting the goul'd will be feasible anymore" O'Neill said.

"What do we do then?" Daniel asked.

"We should gather supplies, and save who ever we can," Jack answered.

"And make all who died, die in vain!" Teal'c replied.

"We are heavily outnumbered," Jack retaliated, "We do not stand a chance!"

"Damn it," Teal'c answered, "Are we going to leave every time we can't win?"

"Teal'c, you know we do not have the resources," Jack answered, "Then or now!"

"We have inflicted heavy casualties," Teal'c stated.

"Not even one percent of the earth population remains, almost all nuclear weapons were used when the mother ships made their decent into the atmosphere, the only ones to survive that can fight back, is us, this mother ship and maybe, one or two nuclear subs, everything else has been destroyed!" O'Neill answered, "What do we have to fight with?"

"There are twelve mother ships above it, and it's likely that there are a umpteen number death gliders, alkesh, and jaffa there," Carter stated.

"Well," Jack said, "Ohh, and last thing, how do we kill Anubis, because nothing short will work!"

"You're right," Teal'c said defeated, "But it isn't over!"

"You're right, there," Jack answered, "Even if we have to retreat now!"

They set out and went for the other group of three and ringed them up, It was three fifteen years old girls. They used the sensors and found survivor after survivor.

"How long before you think will leave earth?" Jack asked.

"About a week," answered Maj. Carter.

"Damn it," Jack said, "That to long, but so be it".

"We should get them continent by continent," Teal'c said, "Since were in Japan mow I say Asia, then Australia, Africa, Europe, South America in that order, and lastly North America".

"But most survivors are in Canada, and next to it El Paso though," Sam said.

"North America after Japan," Jack ordered.

"Yes sir".

A week later.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally left the room. "That was a great night," Kagome commented.

"No kidding," replied Inuyasha. He seen the hallways semi-busy. "Huh? Why are there so many people here now?"

The fifteen year old girl walked up to them, and one of them said, "Kagome, that was you! That was in that room all week?"

"Yuki, Eri, Ayumi, you're still alive!" Kagome stammered, "What do you mean all week?"

"We were of the first to arrive on this ship," Yuki answered, "And you were in there all week. You couldn't keep it down could you? There very few moments where the entire ship didn't hear you!"

"What?" Kagome said, she and Inuyasha blushed, "We weren't that loud, were we".

Some person walked by and said, "Not a word of a lie did they say".

"So you must be mister obsessive, we have heard of so much," Yuki said, "I see why you like him sooooooo much!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha murmured confused.

"You!" came a voice from a ways down the hall. She came towards them, and everyone stared at her. "What the fuck do you think you were doing with my daughter you pervert! You can only do that when you're married. Kagome we are going to talk later!"

They both gulped, and seen that she had a frying pan in her hand. "Ohh, shit!" Inuyasha said.

She raised it and attacked Inuyasha with it. "If you two were married, but your not, so stay out of her pants," she screamed.

A very loud, and high pitched sound came from a ring room. "Miroku," Sango screamed, "You're still alive!"

"Kids get out of here," Sesshoumaru said, already heading out the door.

"I missed You," Sango screamed.

"I missed you to," Miroku replied.

Guess what they did.

Inuyasha and Kagome charged towards that room, all weapons drawn.

"Little brother, I wouldn't go in there!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome," yelled Shippo, and Souta in unison.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango are in there," answered Sesshoumaru.

"So he's alive," Inuyasha said, "Souta go find your mother, we need you to calm her down."

(A/N): Mighty Endurance, don't you think? Have I had a chapter were no one died? I don't remember.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for the reviewing 10 times! That will probably happen within 5 chapters. I've seen a person have Kagome sit Inuyasha over a hundred times in one paragraph. I read you're account and I heavily agree with hating #15.


	22. Preparation, Frying Pan, and a

**Chapter 22:**

**Preparation, Frying Pan, and an Explanation**

"What will do if we escape?" Lee asked General O'Neill.

"Find a uninhabited planet," Jack answered, "Keep the necessities running, teach everyone how to use how to fire a rifle, install a defensive network, and then retaliate. Considering that most of the remaining population are farmers, the first two shouldn't be to hard".

"We just need to get to somewhere to collect more ammunition," Teal'c said, "Then everything will be ready for our trip".

"Kagome, it looks like you need more arrows, follow me," Matthew said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To get more ammo," Matthew answered, "We've collected some but we have to conserve, you are the only one who uses arrows, so you have less worries than the rest of us, we have thousands of arrows".

"What happens when you do run out of ammo?" Kagome asked.

"There seems to be a supply dump left to not be attacked, so that should easily keep everyone with lots of ammo," Matthew answered, "Enough to keep twice the number of us for a decade, of heavy fighting, plus there will be an assortment of heavier ordnance to".

"Looks like a trap, Doesn't it?" Kagome asked.

"That's why we will be arming everyone," Matthew replied, "Ohh yeah, one thing, we are going to infiltrate it and check it out. Can you and Inuyasha lead it? You and Inuyasha seem to the best qualified. You'll have to choose the members of the team though. Keep the number small"

"I will," Kagome answered, "Six is a good number right?"

"Yeah," replied Matthew.

"Let's see Me, Inuyasha, and hmm, Sango, Miroku, you, and I think Shippo would be useful," Kagome said.

"Kilala is to injured to come," Matthew said, "The jaffa really did a number on her. I will come".

They got to the armoury, and Matthew obtained more ammo for his Berretta, Uzi, and his M-4 Carbine. Kagome obtained more arrows, and grabbed, some body armour, and a Berretta with some extra ammo, just in case.

"How many peole have you saved?" Kagome asked before they left the armoury.

"About three thousand," Matthew said, "That's all we could find!"

"What that few!" replied Kagome startled.

"Most died from the orbital bombardment," Matthew said.

"Ouch," Kagome replied.

They left the armoury and seen Inuyasha running.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother with the frying pan! That's what!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran of and then there was Kagome mom, chasing after him, as fast as she could go, waving the frying pan in the air.

"We will have to wait for tomorrow, to ask Sango, and Miroku," Kagome said, "Where is Shippo?"

"I think he is with Souta," Matthew answered.

"Let's find them then," Kagome replied.

"Alright," Matthew answered. They went and searched the ship for Shippo.

"Shippo, come here," yelled Kagome when they found them.

"Yes," Shippo answered. As he and Souta got to them.

"Looks like we have a job for you soon," Matthew said.

"Which is?" Shippo asked.

"There one place that we have to go to, and it looks like it could be a trap. We are going to go in beforehand, and check things out," Kagome answered, "You have a choice, do you want to help, or..."

"I will help," Shippo answered.

"Alright, maybe your mother has calmed down a little bit," Matthew said.

"Ohh yeah, we can't find your mother, sorry," Shippo said.

"Well there is Inuyasha, still running, so your mom is still chasing him," Matthew said.

"Souta there she is," Kagome said.

Souta stepped in front of his mom, staring to cry, "Mom!"

"Kagome's mom changed thought, and said, "Souta! You're alive! I was so worried!" She hugged him, "Your grandfather is also around here too".

"Alright, let's catch up with Inuyasha," Matthew said quietly.

"Sure," Kagome replied. They snuck off and quickly found Inuyasha.

"Looks like you rearing for a fight," Kagome said, "I think I have the cure for that".

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"We have to sneak into a place, see how much control the goul'd have over it," Matthew answered.

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, "Who's going?"

"You, me, Matthew, Shippo, and hopefully Miroku, and Sango.," Kagome answered.

"No Sesshoumaru?" said Inuyasha.

"Nope one of us should stay here, and protect every else here," Kagome answered.

"Yeeessss," Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh," stated Matthew.

"Ohh yeah, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru usually have vicious fights," Kagome said, "They normally try to kill each other, literally".

"Why are they not fighting right now?" Matthew asked.

"Their fighting has died off a little bit, because of a little girl, that was close to Sesshoumaru, and They probably did something to her, and he's looking for revenge," Kagome said, "That girl dimmed the rivalry, down to a point of being able to work together".

"Let's just find a place to hide from your mother," Inuyasha said, "She can be really scary!"

"Sit thump>," Kagome said.

They walked for a couple hours. "Matthew all we would have to do is defeat Anubis right," Inuyasha said, "If we kill him it would be all over wouldn't it?"

"There would be some problems after, but yes," Matthew answered, "There is a major problem with that though, he cannot be killed by normal methods".

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He is half ascended," Matthew said, "They were/are a race that we call Ancients. They had such advanced technology, that they could ascend to a different dimension. Normally you have to ascend without their help, but he tricked a ancient to help him ascend, they found out, they banished him, back into ours, but he remained in between somehow. He exists in our universe, but he has powers of an ancient".

"Which is," Inuyasha said.

"Almost anything you could imagine," Matthew said.

(A/N): Poor Inuyasha, something real good will happen for him early in the sequel though, I'll try to equal it out. Please review, If you read this please review! I might of did the explanation of what Anubis and the Ancients are poorly, please tell, and give your explanation.

PetPeeves12: Sorry, but this story is almost over, I might be able to put the Asgard in the sequel. I don't know about the Tok'ra. Thank you for reviewing, at least I have one loyal reader.

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	23. Anubis

**Chapter 23:**

**Anubis**

The next day.

Sango, and Miroku finally left the room. "Finally," Inuyasha said.

"I hope you got some rest," Kagome said.

"Yeah we did," Miroku said, "Why?".

"Were going in before the mother ship," Kagome said, "If you want to, of course".

"I have no problem with that," Miroku said, "Sango what do you say?"

"Sure," Sango replied, "When do we leave?"

"In about three hours," Matthew said.

"I hate having to ask this, but I lost my sword," Sango said, "Do you have one to replace it?"

"Yes, follow me," Matthew said. He shown her to the armoury, and gave her a sword, almost identical to her previous one. "You should probably take this just in case".

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It is called a gun, M-9 Berretta to be more specific," Matthew said, "Just point that hole at your target, and squeeze the trigger".

"You mean like this?" Sango asked, as she pointed at a can and fired.

"Yes, but don't use it unless you have to," Matthew said, "You sometimes have to reload, so take these".

"Thank you," Sango said, and Matthew showed her how to reload it.

They rejoined everyone else.

"So where are we going?" Miroku asked.

"We are going to a place were we store supplies," Matthew said, "This particular one has plenty of weapons and ammunition to last through our grandchildren's lifetimes. It also has food, but we have enough for the trip, when we get there we have the means to crop it ourselves".

"Why don't we just fly over it?" Sango asked.

"We suspect a trap," Matthew answered, "It's to good of an opportunity, to pass up though".

"We'll clear them if there is any jaffa there hiding," said Inuyasha overconfidently.

"They'll bring in reinforcements in the numbers that we couldn't handle," Matthew said, "I doubt that we could stock the ship fast enough".

"We can hold them off," Inuyasha retaliated.

"Against several mother ships, hundreds of alkesh and countless death gliders and jaffa," Matthew replied, "I doubt it".

"We'll do it quick and quiet then," Inuyasha snarled.

"If this ends up in a battle, who is going to protect these people," Kagome asked, "We are pretty much the only ones who can".

"We'll only send people who have received training to fight, but if the ship is boarded, they will fight side by side, were are arming them as we speak".

"Major Carter," Matthew said, "What's our ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes," Carter replied.

"Alright," Matthew said, "We should get the ring room".

They got to the room, they got into position. And waited. "Alright, it's time, see yeah later," Lee said.

They were ringed down to the surface. Inuyasha, and Matthew were up front, Kagome, and Sango were behind, and Shippo and Miroku, were in the rear. They headed right for the supply dump, and moved quickly and quietly. Until they got close to the supply dump. They drew their weapons and looked ready for anything. They got inside, an seen absolutely no one. The group headed in towards a large warehouse. They walked towards the office, and keep ready for anything.

"I do not smell anyone around her, other than us and a human over there," Inuyasha said, as he pointed towards the office.

They headed in the direction, looking for the person. They went in the office and seen no one in it.

"I thought you said that there is someone was here," Matthew said.

"There should be," Shippo said, "I smell it to".

"Then there is someone here," Kagome said, "Where is it the scent the strongest".

"This way," Inuyasha said. He went into a storage room and, "This is the closest we can get, it seem to go through the wall".

"How is this possible?" Sango stated.

"Maybe there is a door behind that huge cabinet," Shippo said. Inuyasha moved towards the cabinet. He then grabbed it, picked it up and threw it threw a wall.

"You didn't have to throw it," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said, "I just wanted to. I hate looking for a possible fight, and get one".

"Damn, no door," Matthew said, "We should find him before we radio back and say it's safe".

"We'll just have to find a different route," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to unsheathe my Kamigawa if I do not have to, can you knock the wall down, it would probably easier," Matthew said, "Just be cautious".

"Sure thing," Inuyasha said, he lifted his Tetseiga, poked it into and through the wall lifted higher, turned it to his right pushed a distance. He soon turned it downwards and pushed to the wall, turned it to the left, pulled it until it was directly below the cut. Inuyasha turned the swords straight up and connected the cut. Creating a square. He grabbed the wall and pulled it, he jumped out of the way, and there was a hallway. The gang went down the hallway looking for the person. After about ten minutes, and it stated to head deep into the earth, they found a massive room easily big enough to fight someone like Naraku. Then, they found the person.

"It's...It's you," Matthew yelled, as he unsheathed his Kamigawa, "You bastard! This will be your end!" He walked over to his left side.

"Who is he?" Kagome asked.

"Do not be disrespectful to your god," Anubis said, "Or you'll find yourself dead!"

"Your the one who is leading the jaffa," Inuyasha said, he ran and landed behind Anubis.

Kagome drawn an arrow and pointed it at Anubis, "Give up, or die".

"Why would I?" Anubis replied.

Sango and Miroku readied themselves on Anubis's right side. "You are outnumbered, and outmatched! Just give up".

(A/N): If other people started reviewing. It would make this go better! Any ideas for my sequel will be helpful. I'll try to fit it in.

PetPeeves: Probably. Thank you for your reviewing very quickly (I think 15 minutes) , after me posting it. Actually I think I will put the Asgard in this story. It's the only solution to a problem in the plot.

InuGirl120: Thank you for reviewing, putting me in your favourite story/Authors list, and alerts. I really hope you become a regular. Please tell me when you write a story.

Dodnett: Thank you for putting me In your favourite author list.


	24. This Is It: Pt1

**Chapter 24:**

**This Is IT (Pt. 1)**

Matthew grabbed his radio, "SG-1, Get out of here it's an ambush!"

"To late," General O'Neill answered.

SG-1's mother ship was ambushed by twenty-eight mother ship. They flew off firing back, trying to escape. To no avail, more and more mother ships joined the fight, and they decided that leaving the atmosphere was the only remaining option remaining. They heading up and started to push upwards, fighting their way through the atmosphere. Hoping that the goul'd mother ships didn't catch up, if they did they would incredible damage. They were almost out and they caught up, eighteen mother ships joined, and they fired and some damage, but Sg-1 made their way out of the atmosphere. The Goul'd mother ships followed. SG-1 was out of the clear yet, they were pinned! A massive fleet behind them, and five mother ships in front of them.

They charge at the mother ships giving all they had. Firing with every thing. Anyone who could fly a death glider was running to one. Everyone else were in position, ready to the inevitably be boarded. Everyone was armed, the men, women, elderly, even the children. There was no other way. They would be massacred if they didn't arm them. Taking heavy damage, and doing relatively little. But had no other choice. It was five or forty-eight mother ships.

They almost finished off, and more ships came. About twenty of them. They came and fired on the goul'd mother ship. It was the Asgard, and the Prometheus, and Daedalus. They made quick work of the mother ships.

"Tell them who we are," General O'Neill ordered. As the fleet moved towards them. They contacted them and they took a position at the rear of the fleet. And prepared to fight the goul'd fleet. The entire goul'd fleet massed. They were one hundred ninety-four mother ships remaining. But the Asgard were vastly superior, technologically.

"You'll have to go through some servants first," Anubis said.

"hmm, I get the big creature," Sango said.

"I get the really big creature," Kagome said.

"Hehe, I get the really really big creature," Inuyasha said.

"Looks like I: get the new first prime," Matthew said.

"It looks like I fight the two super soldiers," Miroku said.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, and easily killed it. Kagome fired an arrow, and easily killed it. Inuyasha charged it, and easily cut its head off. Matthew swung his Kamigawa, and went through the first prime, and he easily killed him. Miroku used his sacred sutra's, and quickly and easily took them out.

"Why bother trying something so weak?" Matthew asked.

"To see how powerful you all were, "Anubis answered, to see who was the most powerful.

"Really," Inuyasha said, "Who is the most powerful in your eyes".

"You and her, the one with the bow," Anubis said.

"You, leave them alone!" Matthew warned, "Kagome, Inuyasha he can posses anyone he wants!"

"Shit," Inuyasha said, "Lets take him down before he does!"

Kagome fired and arrow at him, Anubis dodged it, Sango used her Hiraikotsu like a club, and swung it at him. Anubis dodged. Miroku used his staff weapon at him and missed. Inuyasha came from above, swung the Tetseiga and Anubis dodged the attack.

"Who did you possess?" Matthew said.

"A Demon," Anubis answered.

"What is with you false gods and possessing demons," Inuyasha said.

"Huh," Kagome said.

"Ba'al did the same thing," Inuyasha said.

"Mine's faster," Anubis stated.

Shippo ran behind Anubis, jumped and grabbed onto his head. He gripped into the hair, and didn't let go. Anubis fought to get him of but it was to late.

"Wind scar," Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed the wind scar. Shippo jumped off and got out the way, just in time. Anubis managed to avoid it though. "Damn it!"

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him and it missed him. She caught it and threw the Hiraikotsu again. Kagome fired an arrow, and Anubis barely avoid both, and the Hiraikotsu came back. Anubis couldn't dodge it, he grabbed it and he went flying with it. And he gained control of it and threw it at Sango. Sango caught it like any other time. Miroku used his staff weapon and Matthew grabbed his Uzi and they opened fire on Anubis. Anubis blocked it.

"You Fool," Inuyasha yelled, "Wind scar!" he used the wind scar and it hit Anubis.

"Please stop this, you would be great servants!" Anubis said, not even scratched. "You will die if you keep this up!"

"Bastard! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Anubis dodged it and charged Inuyasha, "You will be the first to die!" Anubis then unsheathed a sword. And swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked, Matthew seen that Inuyasha was about to give and he swung his Kamigawa at Anubis. Anubis went to block but the Kamigawa broke his sword, and Anubis got his hand cut off. "Insolent Bastard," Anubis yelled as he jumped back. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him, and Kagome fired an arrow. Anubis avoided both.

"How did you break my sword with the kind of ease?" Anubis yelled.

"My sword can cut through anything with ease," Matthew smirked.

"Good for you," Anubis said sarcastically, "You'll will still die!"

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha yelled, he charged Anubis and swung the Tetseiga at him furiously. Each time Anubis dodged and he jumped back. Anubis opened his mouth and a ball of energy flew at him.

"Backlash Wave," Inuyasha yelled. Anubis jumped out of the way, "Asshole".

"Thank you," Anubis replied.

"Eat this," Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu It missed and came around and missed again.

"Your not getting away so easily," Kagome said. She fired so it would hopefully hit when the Hiraikotsu came back. It hit, but it only took out his shoulder.

"This should hurt as well," Miroku said. He used his sacred sutra's. And it hit Anubis.

"Aaaaaahhh," Anubis screamed, "I fucking kill all of you insolent bastards! Each and everyone of you!" He fell over and looked like he died.

(A/N): Story isn't over, Anubis is not dead. Please review!

InuGirl120: Thank for your review. Koga is dead by the end of the first chapter. First by Kagome, then after Sesshoumaru revives him then Naraku kills him. Inuyasha and Kagome have already mated twice in this story. I don't like Koga, they made a little to unbelievable. Not his powers. But his personality. He seems pathetic in my eyes, he seems to be naive to. I'm not trying to bash you, if it doesn't come out right. But hey, I can be an insolent bastard at times. I don't think Anubis could be killed by normal means.

Petpeeves12: Thank you for the review. Fart around all you want, and if people say otherwise, just point them towards me.

Rath141419: Thank you for putting me in your story alert list.

Cole125: What an odd review, but thank you anyways.

MirokuIsMyMentor: Thank for your review, yes I do have plenty ideas for my sequel but not this one though, like it matters next is likely the last chapter.

Fu Fu's the Name and Page Corrbin: Please review, if your reading this.

I

I

I

I

V


	25. This Is It, Pt2

**Chapter 25:**

**This is it, Pt.2**

"It's not over yet!" Matthew yelled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"This is only the beginning, we don't stand a chance, we must leave!" Matthew said with urgency.

"Why," Inuyasha said.

"You want to fight Anubis when he controls a friend of yours, he might force you to kill them," Matthew answered, "What would you do then?"

"I won't run from this fight," Inuyasha said, "If we win, the war is over!"

"True," Matthew said, "But, we don't know how...To Late!"

The swirling black mist charged straight at Inuyasha. It entered him, and possessed Inuyasha!

"Shit," Matthew said.

"Bow down, or you'll have to fight a close friend!" Anubis said.

"Bastard," Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha would rather die than be possessed by you!" She fired, and hit him in the shoulder. It didn't kill him, Kagome held back the majority of the power it normally held as of late. It stunned Anubis.

"Maybe this will work!" Miroku yelled and used his sacred sutra's.

"Aaaahhhh," Anubis yelled. He then left Inuyasha and lunged at Miroku, "That will not happen again!"

Inuyasha is still a little unaware of what is happening and stands up. "What's happening," Inuyasha asked.

Miroku hit Inuyasha with the staff right at the neck.

"Aaahhh," Inuyasha said, "What the fuck are you doing Miroku!"

"Incoming message from an Asgard ship," Lee said.

"Thor," Jack said, "How's it going, what do you want us to do?"

"We just want to stall," Thor said, "It seems like some one is fighting Anubis. We should try to keep the mother ships out of that battle. But I do not think we should fully engage them. Even being more technologically advanced than them, we would lose out to their numbers quickly".

"Damn Matthew and them are to reckless!" Jack said, "They are going to get themselves killed!"

"How do they know that Anubis is involved?" Fearow asked.

"I do not know," Jack said, "We'll ask later".

"The goul'd fleet has completely massed," Thor said.

"Damn it," Jack said.

"I think we know which is the command ship is," Thor said.

"If we can take that," Jack said.

"Prepare to board it," Thor said, "We don't have the means!"

"We are going to fully engage them?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Thor said, "We'll destroy the shield, and it's all yours!"

"All people who have been in a army, and Sesshoumaru, up to the bridge, now," O'Neill ordered through the inter comm.

They all came within five minutes. "Wow, many of us survived," Jack said, "I doubt it be enough but we are going to board their command ship! Captain Fearow take enough to keep the ship flying and fight. Me, SG-1, and Sesshoumaru will ring in first, followed by another group of you, and so on. Sesshoumaru will ring in one, SG-1 and myself will ring in in the other! "The survival of all of us depend on this!"

"Yes Sir," said the majority of them, in unison.

"Lee, and (Jessica) Captain Wright, sort them out, make sure they come in groups of five," O'Neill ordered.

"Yes Sir," They said.

Lee and Jessica sorted them into two groups and led them to different ring rooms. They then split them into squads, and got into position.

"Everyone to your positions the battle is about to start," came over the intercom. Everyone went to their positions, without much chaos. They had enough experience in this war to know how not to panic. And the majority of them were farmers. Which for the most part means that they learn quickly.

The fleets opened fire on each other, and charged at each other. By the time they hit each other and the fleet intermixed, and were in a tight melee. The Asgard managed to cripple several mother ships, and took some damage, but nothing to serious, yet. They pushed for the command ship, and kept with speed, and moved with decent speed. And they reached the command ship, and several Asgard ship fired at it. SG-1 mother ship tried to pass by as a goul'd ship, but failed. They went back under the Asgard's fleets protection and approached the command ship, fired at it and did good damage.

"Alright," Jack said, "It's time we go!" Lee radioed Jessica, and then she ringed them to the command ship.

SG-1 ringed in and opened fire almost immediately, trying to capture the ring room on the command ship. Sesshoumaru used his whip, and killed every one in seconds. It took SG-1 a little bit but succeeded. Sesshoumaru waited for the next group. "Hold this room," he said, "Two squads after will fight together and head the other way, continue that until everyone has ringed to this side. Sesshoumaru left the room attacked everyone in ahead of him with his whip, and drew his Toukijin with the arm that the sarcophagus had given back. In of which, he then used the energy attack in the other direction. Killing many as he went. He just simply walked around almost pointlessly. Just looking for people who want to fight him.

SG-1 ringed in and opened fire almost immediately, trying to capture the ring room on the command ship. It took SG-1 a little bit but succeeded. They waited for more squads to ring in and two squads ringed in, and they left a squad there and they left the ring room and brought the fight to them. They fired several shots, and a larger foot hold with every squad that came. Slowly pushing the jaffa back. After a little while, and every one ringed over, the jaffa attacks stopped.

The soldiers from Sesshoumaru's group started to go to a different floor. So Sesshoumaru used the Toukijin energy attack against the roof. And jumped through the roof. He seen many soldiers in black shinny armour. He used the energy attack from his Toukijin, it killed a good number, but as many as he thought it would. He used his Toukijin and with the other arm he used the whip he often uses.

(A/N): I thought I was going to finish the story this chapter, it's not done. The Inuyasha and Kagome pairing seems to be not liked for some reason, Why? Shit I made a mistake with the Hiraikotsu last chapter, I forgot about a new power it gives.

Inu'sGirl130 aka InuGirl120: Thank you for your review.

PetPeeves: Thank you for the review. Sorry, people don't know how to cut holes, so my trip is cancelled.

Ayashi no Kagome: thank you for putting me in your favorite author/stories list, and story alert list.


	26. This Is It: Pt3

**Chapter 26:**

**This Is It, Pt.3**

Sesshoumaru slashed his way through the super soldiers. But they came and came and came. There were thousands of them, and they just kept coming, even the energy attack from the Toukijin, didn't seem to slow them from coming. Sesshoumaru fought for hours, slicing away, and using the energy attack that it creates, and with his whip. It took several hours, but the super soldier were inevitably killed of.

The Asgard fleet was taking heavy damage from the Gould's overwhelming numbers. The Asgard had taken down at least a hundred mother ships. But over three quarters of the Asgard fleet were destroyed. Both the Prometheus and Daedalus were completely disabled. There wasn't much they could do after that, every Asgard ship was heavily damaged.

SG-1 and company went to the next floor and met up with the other group. They went to the next floor, and went to clear it of enemies, with the intent of slaying them floor by floor. They found many jaffa on the next floor, and fought their way through the corridors taking heavy casualties, and inevitably each front found a good spot to hold and kept fighting from there.

Sesshoumaru found no one and blasted another hole in the roof. And jumped through. It looked similar to the bridge of the mother ship he was previously on. There was only a handful of jaffa, and they attacked him, he just used his whip and easily killed all but one. He had blocked, and cut the whip in half with his staff. These were like the staffs that the jaffa were using, but he had some sort of attachment.

The Asgard fleet was completely destroyed. They took down over half of the Goul'd fleet, but twenty ships can never take down two hundred. They only got that far because they got up close, and didn't let the goul'd numbers have immediate effects. They kept it so that only a portion of the Gould's fleet could engage. They kept moving and focused on destroying a specific couple of ships and moving on. It was of their few options that they had, they probably should of retreated, but where would they hide? The Asgard would be seriously hurt, but would eventually recover. The people of earth are on the brink of annihilation, and are sick and tired of being hunted down. They all know that this battle is completely futile, but hated running even more.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am your god, Apophis!" Apophis said.

Miroku swung at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha jumped back. "Kagome why?" Inuyasha asked, "Why did you shoot me?"

"Anubis possessed you," Kagome answered, "And he has Miroku under his control now!"

"Damn it," Inuyasha said, "Sorry Sango, but this has to be done!"

"I'll do it myself," Sango yelled, "Do not even try to interfere!" She absolutely hated the situation, she refused for Miroku to turn into a version of Kohaku. If some had to kill Miroku, she would only let herself do it. That way she'll hate herself, and not hate a close friend. Of course she would hate Anubis more, but she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"Turn your head away," Inuyasha said.

"No!" Sango screamed, "I will do it myself!"

Inuyasha was about to say something, but was interrupted by the word "Sit" thump> from Kagome.

"Miroku," Sango yelled, crying, "I'm...I'm sorry! But this has to be done!" Sango charged at her husband and swung her Hiraikotsu like a club. Anubis dodged, and swung his staff at Sango. Sango use the Hiraikotsu to block the staff, and drew her sword. She swung her sword and Anubis blocked. He then countered, swinging the staff at her feet. Only to have Sango block the attacked with her Hiraikotsu, swung around and swung the Hiraikotsu at him. Anubis ducked, and jumped back. Sango charged and swung her Hiraikotsu at him. Anubis just jumped back. She did the same, and Anubis jumped back. They kept it up, with Kagome, Shippo, Matthew, and Inuyasha following close behind them. Until Anubis hit the wall. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, and hit Anubis with the flat side of the Hiraikotsu. Anubis was sent flying, and skidded to a stop. Anubis left Miroku's body and went for Sango. Sango ran but, Anubis was to fast, and she was possessed.

"Not Sango!" Kagome said.

Matthew went around Anubis, and checked to see if Miroku was alive, in of which he was. But barely. "Miroku's alive!" Matthew yelled, "We should try to disable".

"Sure," replied Inuyasha. Matthew sheathed his Kamigawa. Inuyasha and Matthew charged at Anubis. Anubis swung the Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then blocked it with his Tetseiga. Matthew tackled Anubis and knocked her to the ground, with Matthew falling on top of her. Anubis pushed him off and swung her sword her sword at him. Inuyasha grabbed Anubis's arm before he could finish Matthew off.

"Inuyasha," Matthew yelled, "Broken bones will heal!" Inuyasha threw Anubis, and he skidded to a stop. Anubis got up, still holding Sango's Hiraikotsu and her sword. Anubis tried to throw the Hiraikotsu like Sango does, but he didn't throw it well. Similar to when he caught it earlier, he just made it look like he threw it. Inuyasha jumped back and the Hiraikotsu landed in front of him. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetseiga and charged at Sango. Inuyasha hit the sword, and it flew away. Inuyasha punched Anubis in the stomach and the unarmed Anubis fell to the ground. Anubis tried to get back up but he had blurred vision, and wasn't able stay still, swaying back and forth. Anubis fell back over, and he left Sango's body.

Anubis then went and tried to possess Inuyasha again. Inuyasha ran but Anubis in this form was to fast. Not even Koga with the two shards in his legs would of been able to run. But this time it was different!

(A/N): IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW! I hope I made an acceptable method of fixing my mistake with the Hiraikotsu.

PetPeeves12: Nope, still not over it, haha. Otherwise thank you for your review.

InuGirl120: Thank you for your review. Don't scratch it, it will scar.


	27. This is it, Pt4

**Chapter 27:**

**This Is It, Pt.4**

Anubis Possessed Inuyasha for only a couple seconds. Anubis left him and went straight for Matthew. In of which Matthew could not avoid.

"What the fuck!" Anubis said.

"What? I am a half demon," Inuyasha snarled, "It's not like you'll be able to possess me more than one time!"

"A half what?" Anubis snarled back.

"It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and charged at Anubis, he swung and Anubis blocked it, with Matthew sword the Kamigawa. Inuyasha swung time after time. And Anubis easily blocked it easily each and every time. Anubis held his ground. And tried to take the offensive, but it was taking all he had to hold Inuyasha off.

"Insolent Bastard!" Anubis screamed, "Now bow down to your god!"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha snarled, "Now die!"

"Never," Anubis replied, "I can't be killed!"

"We shall see," Inuyasha snarled.

"You don't get it!" Anubis snarled.

"I think I do!" Inuyasha said.

"No you don't!" Anubis yelled, "You don't stand a chance!"

"I don't but...," Inuyasha said.

"I said that you do not know what your getting yourselves into!" Anubis interrupted and screamed.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said stuck up.

Inuyasha swung the sword at Anubis again, and Anubis blocked. Kagome moved towards Miroku. She was heading to get his staff.

Anubis seen what Kagome was going to do. Anubis managed to push Inuyasha off and went to intercept Kagome. Kagome seen what Anubis was doing and something lingered in her mind about what Totosai said and she raised the Seritio. And lucky for her, if she didn't do that, she wouldn't of blocked it. And the Seritio held under the power of the Kamigawa. Anubis turned around and moved to block Inuyasha's Tetseiga. And Kagome slowly moved towards Miroku, going for his staff. She didn't turn towards Miroku, she faced Anubis, ready to block with the Seritio if necessary. She made it to Miroku, and Inuyasha was holding of Anubis, so she moved beside him and kneeled down. Keeping an eye on Anubis. She grabbed his staff. And Kagome stood up. Kagome held the staff at the end. Inuyasha's and Anubis's swords clashed and were pulsing. Kagome swung the staff and hit Anubis in the back and then hit him again, and he passed out.

Anubis left and went for one of the two who haven't been possessed yet. Anubis went for Kagome. And he possessed her, Kagome's barrier did nothing to stop Anubis.

"Well it looks like you possessed the one person you shouldn't of!" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome grabbed the staff more conventionally. She aimed it at Shippo fired, and hit Shippo with the blast. Shippo was injured by the blast and passed out. Shippo being a demon was the only thing that saved him.

"There goes that theory," Anubis said, "Now doesn't it?".

The remnant of the earth's mother ship was boarded after it was rendered useless, and a fierce battle waged. A battle for every inch. Guns firing almost non-stop, staffs firing at the same rate. Jaffa dieing left and right. An so were the people of earth. But the people of earth stayed defiant! And kept on fighting. They fought with everything they had! It's been a while since they remembered the what fear meant, let alone act on it. But their numbers were decreasing. They held them off. But there was anumpteen number of jaffa. Their only real hope was Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

"I bow down to no one!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"We shall see!" Apophis retaliated.

"No you will die!" Sesshoumaru replied. Sesshoumaru charged at Apophis and with the Toukijin he swung it at Apophis. Apophis blocked with his staff. Sesshoumaru tried to use his whip but it was blocked by a barrier protecting Apophis. Sesshoumaru's whip surrounded Apophis's barrier and Sesshoumaru's threw Apophis into a wall.

"Why do you talk, and none of the others talk?" Sesshoumaru said.

"They can talk," Apophis said, "They don't talk much though.

"Then why do you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I am a god," Apophis snarled.

"Good for you!" Sesshoumaru replied, "Why do you where that black, shinny, ridiculous looking armour?"

"So many question, you insolent bastard!" Apophis snarled.

"I'm ending this!" Sesshoumaru announced. Sesshoumaru lifted his Toukijin at Apophis and used the energy blast. The smoke cleared and Apophis was still there.

"What the fuck!" Sesshoumaru said.

"My force field will hold of anything you try!" Apophis snarled.

Sesshoumaru fired again. And the dust cleared. Apophis was still there.

"As I said," Anubis said, "That will never work!"

"Well see!" Sesshoumaru replied. Sesshoumaru used the energy blast again, and again. He used it several times. And Apophis barrier held through it each and every time.

"Give it up!" Apophis screamed, "This is no regular barrier, it is much more powerful!"

"It will inevitably break!" Sesshoumaru replied, "Nothing can hold back the Toukijin for long periods of time!"

"Your getting no where!" Apophis screamed. As Sesshoumaru kept on using the energy blast. And Apophis's barrier is starting to break. But was it was still holding under the power of the energy blast.

"It like it's about to break!" Sesshoumaru said.

"It will take more than just that to break the force field" Apophis snarled.

"Doesn't look that way," Sesshoumaru replied. He did something he rarely did. He gave out a little smile. He seen Apophis scream like a little girl, and he was having problems keeping a straight face. He knew that barrier was weakening. All he had to was, keep up the attack. And he was right, after a couple energy blasts the barrier faded.

"Any last words?" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Die you insolent bastard!" Apophis yelled. Apophis charged blindly at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru, used his whip and threw Apophis into a wall. Sesshoumaru lifted the Toukijin one last time and used the energy blast. Nothing of Apophis remained.

SG-1 and company had cleared all but one floor. But their numbers have dwindled to just SG-1 and about ten others. But if they hid they would inevitably been caught and killed off. But they continued on.

(A/N):

Inugirl120: Thank you for your review. You mean the old Batman series, I tried watching it a while ago, damn it looks pathetic in comparison to a lot of shows now a days.

PetPeeves12: Thank you for your review. Yeah Sesshoumaru receives some orders, but Sesshoumaru would be knowingly useless if he didn't. You won the challenge.


	28. This is It: Pt5

**Chapter 28:**

**This is it: Pt 5**

There were only twenty people from earth now. And the one's on Sg-1's mother ship have been have been knocked unconscious. They all fought with everything they had, but it wasn't enough!

SG-1 was fighting the remnants of the jaffa, but they were still outnumbered. They lost all support, and Daniel was hit and dieing!

Sesshoumaru blasted his way through the floor looking for SG-1. He blasted through several floors until he found them. "This all that remains?"

"Yes!" Jack snarled.

"Let's eliminate the remaining enemies and we will worry about them after!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright," Jack said.

Sesshoumaru charged and used his whip and his Toukijin, and fought his way through the remaining jaffa. And they cleared the ship of jaffa! Sesshoumaru sheathed his Toukijin. "Let's do something about the following comrades". Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga.

"It will take to long for the sarcophagus to bring them all back to life!" Sam said.

"How about this then," Sesshoumaru said, he swung the Tenseiga at the fallen allies, and they were brought back to life!

"What the fuck?" Jack yelled.

"What happened, I was back in that dinner yet again and, now I'm here again," Daniel said.

"My sword the Tenseiga, can heal any wound, even bring people back to life," Sesshoumaru said, "And it cannot cut."

"Then let's revive everyone else!" Jack said, "Then we have to find a way to board another ship, for if we don't, we cannot win a ship verses ship fight!"

Sesshoumaru revived the others, and they prepared to board the next ship.

"Wait, did you learn the name of who was controlling the fleet?" Sam asked, "It didn't look like Anubis style of battle!"

"Apophis," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Shit," Jack said, "How many times has he have to come back to life?"

"He won't this time!" Sesshoumaru said, "There is nothing left of him!"

"Alright to the bridge!" Jack ordered.

They got up to the bridge, and took over the controls. They listened to the all the messages and they were asking what there orders were. "Tell them that Apophis is dead, and they are to stand down!" O'Neill ordered, "And prepare to open fire if necessary!"

"Yes sir," Sam replied and signalled the jaffa fleet to stand down.

"Order received," was the reply from all of the fleet. And they all backed off!

"To our other mother ship! And where is the Asgard fleet?" Jack said.

"Heading that way now, and I think that Asgard fleet was destroyed!" Sam replied, "Sesshoumaru, we probably have a lot of dead people over there can you revive them?"

"Sure," Sesshoumaru answered. They got there and Sesshoumaru ringed over. He cleared the remaining jaffa. He then started to revive every ally. They ringed over to the control ship. Sesshoumaru went through each floor and realized that the jaffa had, killed each and every one of them. Sesshoumaru went back to the control ship.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I've taken over you fool!" Anubis said.

He raised the arrow, and pointed it towards Inuyasha, and fired. It missed target by a large margin.

"You are able to tap into Kagome's power, but you lack her accuracy!" Inuyasha said, "With that kind of accuracy you cannot win!"

"We'll se about that!" Anubis said, he fired another arrow at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha barely dodged it.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm forcing Kagome to aim," Anubis said.

"You heartless bastard," Inuyasha screamed, "Anubis I will take you down no matter what it takes!"

Anubis fired a couple shots at Inuyasha but Inuyasha managed to avoid them! Either by dodging them or using the wind scar to weaken the arrows and completely block it with the Tetseiga! Soon the air started to swirl around Anubis. Anubis dropped the bow and arrows that were in her hands, fell onto her knees and lifted her hands to her head. The wind did not let Inuyasha close! It pushed him away!

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Could you be doing this?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.

"Get everyone out of here," Kagome said, "I can't use my full potential until you do!"

"Alright," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sheathed the Tetseiga. He moved towards Shippo, he was the closest to Kagome! He grabbed him and was sent flying into the wall. Inuyasha got up and moved towards Sango, he threw her over a shoulder. And he left the cave as fast as he could! He got out and seen many jaffa! So he hid them and went back into the cave! By this time the struggle between Kagome and Anubis doubled, and he caught Miroku, and Matthew! They both were sent flying by the struggle. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to where he hid the others. He laid Miroku and Matthew beside Sango and Shippo. "Now to deal with the jaffa!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and came out of cover, and started to kill the jaffa.

"You will not win" Anubis said.

"Inuyasha got them all out!" Kagome replied.

"It won't make a difference, your already weakening!" Anubis replied.

"I was holding back!" Kagome replied. Kagome let loose her full power and it was on!

"That won't be enough!" Anubis replied.

"It doesn't look that way!" Kagome replied, "It looks like were even!" The wind was smashing into the caves walls and the cave was starting to crash under the pressure.

"Looks like your going to suffocate down here!" Anubis replied, "All I have to do is let you get control of your body and leave!"

"I won't let you leave!" Kagome said, "This will be your death!"

"Like you could stop me!" Anubis said, "One of your friends would make a great host!"

"You fucking asshole!" Kagome screamed. She lost it her powers increased exponentially! She overpowered Anubis! Anubis was so badly overpowered that he couldn't escape! Kagome used her powers and finally killed Anubis! The wind immediately stopped and the cave crashed. Kagome's barrier held against her being crushed! She seen the earth around her shake a couple of times, and eventually seen a small hole of light!

"Hello, is there anyone there?" Kagome yelled as loud as she could!

"I think there is!" Inuyasha answered, "Just give me a moment and we'll get you out!"

"The woke up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, "Not only that but the jaffa are helping to! They realized that Anubis and someone called Apophis are dead, and have stopped as well. They made the hole bigger, and Kagome dropped the barrier so Inuyasha could get Kagome out of there!

"What about everyone else," Kagome asked.

"They are alive," Inuyasha said, "They have stopped the war! The jaffa that went into the feudal era are coming back to this era, and they are deciding what they are going to do with their live now that we've freed them!"

(A/N): DONE THIS STORY! The final battle took so long! I thought it was only going to be a two chapter battle, but it dragged onto five chapters! I think I will do a sequel, but I need to watch the entire season of Stargate Atlantis again, I missed to many episodes, to try! So it will be a while! Another thing, can you go through my profile and tell me which story you would like for me to write!

InuGirl120: Thank you for your review. Yes I did get your suggestion.

PetPeves12: Thank you for review.

Sephiroth999SoulEater: Thank you for review! Thank you for putting me in your favourite author list! And favourite story list!


End file.
